Listen To My Lyrics
by KoHaNa-ChAn20
Summary: It wasn't the fame and luxury that kept their friendship together, it was the lyrics. A rockstar romance between 2 of the most famous bands in Konoha! Will rivalry get in the way? Or will love manage to bloom? MAJOR-sasuXsaku/naruXhina/shikaXino/nejiXten
1. A Promise

**Me!: Hi everyone! My first fanfic so…plz tell me wat u think about it? Lol. Plz don't h8 me if I keep putting Simple Plan songs on dis! I love them!**

**Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino are together in a band called 'Tear Drop Kunoichis' right now the best band tying with another band called 'The Revolutions'. They have everything they want; fame, luxury, heck even fanboys!…but no one knows what's underneath their disguise. No one bothers to listen to the meaning of their lyrics …until they meet some 'normal-so-they-say' boys who have secrets of their own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sigh- but I can tell u I've wondered wat it would be like if I did…XD**

**Note to everyone before I start,**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are all 16. Just wanted to make that clear :D.**

**Songs**

**Welcome To My Life – Simple Plan**

**Perfect – by Simple Plan**

**Me Against the World – Simple Plan**

**Crazy – Simple Plan**

**A Promise**

It was a promising day, Sakura concluded as she looked outside her window. It was funny, a few years ago, she wouldn't be this carefree…

_Flashback_

"_Where are you going forehead girl?" a tall redheaded girl stood before her sneering._

"_A-a-way f-from...y-you!" Sakura tried to make it sound harsh but everyone around her just heard it as a small whimper and started to laugh._

"_Away from us? Oh, don't be like that! We're your family now…" another girl purred smirking wickedly down at her._

_Sakura looked down at her bruised arms and legs. 'kami-sama, kami-sama help me!' she cried in her head as tears fell down her face._

"_What a cry baby! Stop crying you dimwit and stand up! Listen to your new older sisters!" the third girl shouted slapping her face. _

_But she couldn't do anything…one against three…all of them twice her size…_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura snapped out of her flashbacks when she heard a loud crash downstairs. _'Uh...oh'_ she thought sighing irritated as she made her way down the flight of stairs.

The sight didn't shock her as much. A few broken plates, an unconscious Ino and a terrified Hinata. Next to Sakura was Tenten who had also made her way towards the noise.

"I don't even want to know what happened." She muttered stepping over Ino and preparing her usual 'Nutri-grain' cereal for breakfast. "W-w-well…I sorta thought she was someone else…you know sneaking around my cooking…and you know how I get when someone tries to steal my meals…" Hinata tried to reason out.

Sakura was still standing where she was, smiling at Hinata. These people weren't her evil 3 step sisters. These were her best friends who had helped her escape _from_ them.

"It's okay Hinata...Ino will forgive you." Sakura laughed as Hinata looked at her with a pale face. "I hope so." She murmured going back to her '_ramen_' that she was cooking. Sakura sighed and finally prepared her usual breakfast; toast. Why toast? It was easy to make and well…yeah. It was easy to make.

But they weren't average girls who ate simple daily breakfast. When the clock striked six, they would hop into their limo with their normal concert clothes on and sing their hearts out to anybody who'd listen.

Mind you, _every body_ listened. Everyone _loved_ them and wanted them to keep singing till 12am when the concert was scheduled to finish. Whenever they stepped onto the stage, there were always ear-splitting screams and praises that awaited them. Love-heart eyes were sent to them and posters/signs saying 'We –heart- You Tear Drop Kunoichi!!!' from their fanboys. Wow. It was the _bomb_ man!

But their lyrics were another story. It was written about their past that all dated back when they were young.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata Hyuuga. Let's start off with her first.

A petite, tiny girl with short, dark-violet hair **(A/N is it dark violet? Not very good with colours XD)** and a mix between pearly white and lavender eyes. She wore a skirt that only passed a little above the knee and a snowy white jumper that almost blended in with her own pale skin. And her shoes, were lavender doll shoes that matched her singlet that was hidden underneath her jacket. She was a sweet and caring girl who treasured everyone around her, basically.

She was usually known as the pianist in the band. But sometimes, when they had to perform a soft rock song, they would use her voice in the background to make it more meaningful.

Every band member had a song of their own. And Hinata's song was made when she was disowned by her dad. It was a song that they only sang for her birthday because when every year passed, she felt herself growing stronger.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things i wanna do?  
'But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

The song 'Perfect' was the entire truth. He had disapproved all along about her soft and gentle attitude. He wanted her to be strong and cold hearted so that she could one day become the leader of the Hyuuga Corps.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

He had tried his best. And she had tried her best. But then she finally found out that no one could change her into a cold-hearted girl.

_(Chorus)  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

She wasn't perfect. Like her dad wanted her to be.

_  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

It was painful to leave her dad. But he was the one that disowned her so…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

She decided to walk her own path with her friends.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

'I'm not perfect dad.' Hinata thought as the melody played inside her head.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_

'You don't understand anything at all…'

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

'About the word…'

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's too late and  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"Perfect." She mumbled as she finished cooking her ramen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next was the lead singer! Sakura Haruno that specialised in guitar and whom also played the piano!

She was a little taller than Hinata and oddly had (_natural!)_ pink hair with bright emerald eyes. She also had a forehead (that _used to be_ large) that sent her terrible images of the past. Sakura usually wore red T-shirts or singlets with ¾ jeans. This came with her black jumper that flowed right down above her knee and to finish off her usual outfit, was her black converse with red laces.

She also had a feisty inner that, ahem, kinda thought the opposite of her.

She and Ino were usually the ones that had chocolate hearts in their lockers because of their curves. But she didn't take advantage of that, really. Her life was all about music. Beauty and Love wasn't a part of that.

And this was her song…

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Yes she felt like breaking down. Yes she was always out of place! She never fitted into that orphanage. She never belonged there. And right from the very start, she felt like running away. But all she could do was lock herself in her room and listen to her only companion; music. She turned it up so loud that no one ever thought twice that she was actually screaming and sobbing. All they thought was 'forehead girl was being unusual again'.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

She thought that no one knew, until she met her friends but that was later on.

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

She always got kicked and pushed around by 3 of her older step sisters. Even when she was already on the floor and bruised…they still beat her up. No one was ever there to save her. They called her weak. They called her forehead girl. No one ever knew what it was like. To be broken.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Of course she wanted to be somebody else. Someone that was much taller and stronger with a smaller forehead. She wanted to be somebody who had many friends, not someone who was always left out and bullied. Yes, she was desperate to find something more in this world of hate. Because she was sick of hanging around people who only gave her their sweet smiles and lies when the carer was around. Inside she was bleeding so.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

'You don't know what it's like to be like me!' Sakura recalled herself screaming at them when she was little.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

And in return, she was beaten up…again. With no hero in shining armour to save her. No. This was her life.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

The kids there lied about having to go somewhere when she asked if she could play with them. And when she heard whispers, it was always about her ugly face or large forehead.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

'To be hurt, to feel lost and to be left out in the dark…' she and her inner murmured in her head.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

'Welcome to My Life.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Ino Yamanaka. A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes **(A/N wow that was too short!)** whom was always mistaken as one of them sluts because of her over-done make-up. But she was a girly girl and that was it. She wasn't some girl who chose to give up being a virgin at just the age of 13!

She was known as the drummer in the group and could make every boy drool with just a mere wink. But she knew that Sakura could do so much better. If only she wore _Ino's_ outfits and even just a bit of make-up, boy they would make a pretty good team!

She could just imagine all the fainted fanboys and nosebleeds. 'Or maybe not…' she reconsidered imagining the disgusting blood on the floor.

She loved using beauty to her advantage. Her outfit always changed but it was usually a tight purple shirt with a love heart in the middle. Her purple and pink mini skirt was chequered too and she usually put pink blush along with a few shades of purple eyeliner. Her shoes, well…it was I guess either pink heels along with a pink purse.

She reckoned Hinata and Tenten would do much better than her if they just _adjusted_ to her style. But she would only do that if it was for desperate measure. She liked her friends just how they were.

And she was pretty sure, they like her just how she was. She and Sakura met first in the orphanage and that's when they teamed up.

Her song was called **'Me Against the World'**

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims_

She was usually the one who was stereotyped, along with Tenten.

_They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

And in return, she held a grudge against stereotypes with all her heart. They wanted everyone to be the same…not to change the whole 'clichés'. And whoever wanted to change it, usually fell down to the pits of embarrassment. Ino was one of them girls who were supposed to act stuck up and bully the pathetic kids.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

Oh yeah. She wanted to prove them all wrong so badly. Sakura was her best friend. She wanted to show them that everyone could be who they wanted to be. That they could hang out with whoever they wanted to. And that's why no one picked on them. Because if they dare go against her friend, she would be their worst nightmare.

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

She didn't let them change how her and Sakura's heart felt. She didn't let them control her or Sakura. She didn't let them shove the thoughts and brainwash her and her best friend's head. She vowed never to become like them. But no one else did the same thing.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

'They think they know it all' she thought angrily as she recalled watched them make fun of Sakura.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Her goal was to make it on her own since no one had listened to her and wanted so much to just proved them all wrong. That's when she chucked the flower into one of Sakura's step sister's mouth. **(A/N remember that part in Naruto? When Ino told this bully that the flower was poisoned and the 3 girls went running away?)**

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

"Go ahead!" she remembered yelling at them. "Spit all your insults at us! Nothing will change us!" it was because she was never going to let them change Sakura or herself.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

She wasn't going to give up. They were wrong. She wasn't a lost cause. In fact, she was the hero!

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

'They'll never bring us down Sakura' she thought as she recalled the young Sakura sob in front of her.

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

'No. It's _us_ against the world.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Tenten Mikan. **(A/N I'm so sorry! I don't know her last name. If any of you do, then please tell me!) **

She was a tomboy who hated getting her dreams crushed just because she didn't wear make-up or skirts. Heck no one wore make-up in the group except for Ino! And well, she specialised in the guitar and also played the drums like Ino. She wore her hazelnut hair, (that matched the color of her eyes) into 2 buns and usually just wore a long sleeve with loose jeans (not skinny jeans). Her shoes were always sneakers and she probably had 5 pairs of them currently in use.

She also had a sad past. But it was she that encouraged the group to make a band and was probably the best fighter in the mind and body. She was also hated stereotypes but I probably mentioned that when I told you about Ino. She specially hated people who thought they were better than you just because they were _born_ into a richer family…And how they didn't care if they were hurting anyone. They just believed in the word called '_destiny_' when it didn't even exist. Well to Tenten anyway.

Her song told a story she could never forget. She was a poor girl who lived her life on the streets. She actually never knew her parents…

**Her song was called 'Crazy'**

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams_

She just didn't understand it. Didn't get it at all. Why everyone was so caught up with work and fame?

_Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me_

'Why would anyone want to change everything about themselves just for fame and popularity?' she asked herself as she always watched them. She had no friends then, even though there were some kids living on the street too. Every one of the girls only talked about how surgery and diet pills were the only way to make you look beautiful. They even fussed about pictures and changed them so they could be shown with more curves. Tenten only thought that it was disgusting.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

No one was waking up. No one was opening their eyes and sensed that this was all wrong. It was like only she could see it.

_I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III_

It was true. Even though she had no parents, she had finally found a friend. She became friends with Hinata when they were young and she was the only one that knew Hinata's deep secret, then. At least, she had a friend.

_No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me_

'Money, money, money...That's all everyone cares about isn't it?' she thought as she saw their rich clothes and cars and,mansions.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

No one ever told her what was going on. Because they probably didn't know what she was seeing right now. 'Their visions are clouded by all this luxury'.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?_

She even at least wanted them to tell her 'Yes! We're going crazy!' but instead, they said nothing and just ignored her. Who would listen to a street kid, anyway?

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair_

'Life is unfair.' She was one of them kids starving in the streets. If Hinata wouldn't have sneaked some food out of her big luxury mansion, then she would've probably died of hunger.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something_

'You'll see that…'

_something is wrong  
Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

'Something is wrong'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

"_My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno. We're from the orphanage!" a young blonde girl greeted with a toothy smile and offered her hand._

_Hinata quickly hid behind Tenten. Not because she was scared, but she was shy of people besides Tenten. Her dad had her home-schooled in order to prevent her from making any friends._

_But Tenten matched Ino's toothy grin and loud voice equally. "I'm Tenten Mikan and this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga!" she introduced shaking hands with the girl._

_Sakura cocked her head to the side so that she could see Hinata and give her a bright smile. "Hello! Let's be friends!" she said walking towards her._

_Hinata looked at her and hesitantly stepped to the side so that they could see her shy smile. "S-s-sure!" Hinata managed to stammer out. _

"_Promise?" Sakura asked. "It's a promise!" Tenten answered before Hinata could say anything. _

_And Ino enveloped all four of them in a big hug as they all laughed happily._

_End of Flashback _

Ino had already woken up from her unconscious state and was wolfing down her pork with rice.

"Ino-pig. Slow down before you choke…again." Sakura warned with a worried face.

Ino froze and looked up at Sakura. Some rice had stuck to her chin and a hint of malignant flashed in her eyes as she growled "What did you say Fore-head girl?!"

"I said _slow_ down Ino. Common, we don't need you choking on your breakfast or we'll be late for the meeting with Anko." Sakura explained not wanting to have another bicker with Ino.

But that's just how Ino was and instead of ending up choking by wolfing down her food, she ended up choking because of her loud yelling and well…they were late.

"Dammit! It's already 11:30! Do you know how angry Anko can get when she is kept waiting?" Tenten groaned us the limo stopped at the red light.

"No…but maybe we'll find out soon enough?" suggested Hinata nervously.

"I'd rather not." Sakura replied and Ino nodded with her.

"I agree with fore-head here. I think that's why all the rest of the concert crew always arrived 3 hours earlier than their scheduled arrival." Ino said making everyone sweat-drop.

Oh man.

But once they got there, they found out that, Anko's wrath was the least of their problems.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the…" Tenten started as she looked at the secretary of Tear Drop Kunoichis. Otherwise known as Anko's assistant 'Aya'.

"Heck?" Sakura finished.

The girl was about 5 years older than them and she looked like she had seen an angel. She was breathing in and out and hearts could be seen very easily in her eyes. Both of her hands were clasped on her chest and she was drooling on the damn phone!

Hinata quickly moved the phone somewhere else and tried to look for a bucket but there was none to be found.

"It's like she's in a coma." Tented muttered waving her hand in front of the girl's face.

Later it turned into a few 'wake up baka!' shouts and the other 3 sweat-dropped at this. The girl didn't seem to flinch as Tenten even screamed in her hair.

Suddenly, Anko's office door knob twisted which caught all of their attention.

And there, stood Anko with a silver-haired man that was holding an orange book.

But it wasn't Anko's calm face that shocked them, or the mature rated book the man was holding, or rather _reading_ in front of them.

It was the t-shirt the man wore. It was black and in the middle was a circle.

The circle was divided into 4.

1 was red with black dots inside, and it the pizza cut chape.

The other one was white with blue clouds on it, and the other one had the yin yang symbol on it.

The last one, was more, well let's just say the last pizza was a blinding orange colour that had a ramen in the middle...

This was the signature, of the band that matched their fame…The Revolutions…

...........................................................................................................................................O.O

**Me!: Well….? How was it? Please review! That will make my day and I guess hopefully I'll keep updating! Arigatou!**

**Oh yeah, and well I don't think I made the Revolution's signature picture clear?**

**Just imagine a pizza cut into four slices, kay?**

**One of them has Sasuke's sharingan on it, that's why it's red and has the 3 black dots in the middle.**

**The other one was Shikamaru's. It has a white background with clouds of different shades of blue.**

**Neji's background was white, and in the middle was the 'Yin Yang' sign.**

**Naruto had his usual background with a hot steaming ramen on it.**

**XD yup dats basically it! Hope u liked it!**


	2. The Revolutions Back To Konoha!

**Me!: Hi! I'm just so damn bored that I'm writing again after a day full of homework! But man! How long does it take you guys to actually find this story and review? **

**And oh-my-gosh! How hard was finding Shikamaru's song?! It took me about an hour til' I had him sorted! And guys, I am sooo sorry if his one sucks! If you guys have better suggestions about his past could u plz tell me? **

**Songs:**

**Grow up – Simple Plan**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**Shut Up – Simple Plan**

**Brain Stew – Green Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Naruto: Hah! Beat that Sasuke-teme! I'm more famous than you! Even this chick who tends to avoid boys knows me!).**

**Err…On with the story! **

**The Revolutions, Back to Konoha!**

_Boom! Crash! Crack!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he set down his guitar. _Naruto and his stupid theories…_he thought taking his oh-so-precious time to walk downstairs while his best friend was knocked out cold on the floor.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, you little brat! Come out at once!" An angry, drunk, middle-aged man growled as he held a bottle of sake. _

_Sasuke gulped as he saw the man look at his direction through the crack of the closet he was hiding inside._

"_Hm. I finally found you…" the man grunted as he made a step towards the closet._

_Tears blurred Sasuke's vision and the next thing he knew, he was thrown half way across the room._

_A hurt whimper escaped his lips as his body made contact with the hard floorboards. _

"_What a weakling…I knew I should've told my sister to throw you into the orphanage when she had the chance." He mocked._

"_But no. She was so stubborn and wanted to help the weak. That's why she got killed. Hehe. How unfortunate." He continued torturing Sasuke with every word._

_And finally everything went black as the sake bottle was thrown at Sasuke's head. _

_End of Flashback_

That was from long ago. Now he had companions. They were his best friends even if he didn't want to admit that himself.

A lazy genius, a rich ice cube (like himself) and a blonde loudmouth.

Yep. They were his only friends ever since they met years ago. Naruto was closest to him though. Ever since they stayed together when they were young, they became inseparable.

Funny how Naruto was the exact opposite of him…Sasuke was well, extremely anti-social. He only opened up to his friends, and that was probably an only "Yeah. My day was good. How 'bout yours?" reply.

And Naruto? I said opposite didn't, I? He was practically the sun's substitute when the rain clouds covered it. He liked to _yell _and he was pretty much hyper every morning.

That's how all those booms and crashes begin every time dawn hit their house…those stupid theories either led to the hospital or a lot of brain cells being damaged. Maybe that's why he was so dumb too. **(A/N oh my gosh…I'm so sorry! I don't mean offence Naruto!)**

Sasuke wouldn't even be surprised if it was Naruto's head that cracked instead of the floor boards that his own butt had fell into.

Sasuke's eyes moved to the burnt ramen on the stove. "Hn. Dobe, were you actually trying to cook your own Ramen?" Sasuke asked without any emotions whatsoever on his face.

Naruto, who finally got rid of the stars spinning around his head, stood up and jut out his chin defensively.

He grinned proudly, "As a matter of fact, I did! I decided it was best that…I don't waste petrol, driving to Ichiraku all morning!" he declared with determination in his eyes.

And to other people, that's a good thing. Not going to give up.

But to Naruto, well…it was the beginning of a never-ending trouble that got _all_ 4 of them involved.

"Ever thought of walking?" Shikamaru suggested appearing out of nowhere.

"Err…walking? Hm…I'll think about it." Naruto mumbled thinking. Whoa, Naruto thinking?!

Just then, when Naruto was about to keep walking towards the stove, his foot fell down the forgotten floorboards that became broken…again.

"God Dammit!" he cried frustrated.

Neji, who happened to have come from upstairs like Sasuke, watched the scene too. Then he just decided to ignore the dobe and _step over_ him as he prepared his 'Weetbix' cereal.

Shikamaru spaced out again as he ate his sushi and Sasuke went to search for the tomatoes. It was basically a tradition that Sasuke Uchiha always made tomato smoothies every morning.

But once again, we have another group of 'not-your-average-teenagers'. In fact, coincidentally, they were in a band together too.

They usually performed their concerts at 9pm ending at 3am. It was a tough time routine but they became used to it.

They sang, not only for the audience but for themselves too. Their place was always on that stage…waiting for the deafening cheers of the audience that begged them to start the songs that everyone '_oh-so-loved'._

They were heartthrobs and well, fangirls practically latched themselves onto their legs. It was every boy's dream to be loved by so many and become the coolest person along with your friends.

But, again…it was all about the lyrics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Let's start off with our lovable loudmouth also known as Mr. Sun's substitute or dobe! XD

His name was Naruto Uzumaki…believe it! And, no matter how much negative comments he got from people, he still had that contagiously bright smile on. He was the drummer of the band. The instrument even matched his voice. His blonde hair and blue eyes practically screamed 'happy' and 'optomistic'. XD

His usual attire was dark blue baggy jeans with a chain that hung on the belt straps. He always had something orange and if you were smart, then you might've guessed that his T-shirt was bright orange with an anime ramen printed in the middle.

Did I mention that he was completely obsessed with ramen? Well, he was obsessed with a lot of things…childish things in fact. And if he shrunk about a meter, then everyone could've easily mistook him for a toddler.

His song was called '**Grow Up**'

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

This was who he was and this was what he was like. His mother died giving birth to him and no one knew his dad. He was then adopted by his 'evil' aunty and uncle.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

He vowed with all his heart that he would never let their heartbreaking remarks change him. He never wanted to grow up. He wanted to become like Peter Pan and have all the fun he ever wanted without anyone telling him to grow up! Because he was never going to change. He didn't want to change. He wasn't going to change.

_  
I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

It was his way of nature. And he'd stay like that forever.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

'I promise till the day I die…'

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

The song played clearly inside his head. It was an unforgettable melody…

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

'That I won't let them change me'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

Sasuke Uchiha was the lead singer of their band and he specialised in the guitar.

His usual attire consisted of a navy blue shirt with baggy jeans and a pair of navy blue vans. His hair kinda deified Newton's theory about gravity. I mean a person having chicken-butt hair, whoa. And…that was pretty much his whole look that made every girl that so happened to be in the same direction he was looking, drool, swoon or faint. Even his deep pool of onxy eyes seemed to startle every girl he walked past.

Normally he and the loudmouth were the ones that had their lockers flooded with love letters and that annoyed him to no end. I mean, common? Lockers are meant to be for the stuff you're not bothered to carry. Not a mailbox full of pink paper and hearts!

His song was a heart-rending song that made him feel a sense of calmness…

'**The Boulevard of Broken** **Dreams**'…

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

When he was a small boy, he always thought of life as a road. And when things changed completely…he still kept walking. But he was by himself now. No more Oka-saan to hold his hand…he didn't know where this path went to. All he knew was that this was going to be home to him…

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

An empty street. Such an empty street with all the lights turned off. It was dark and Sasuke still kept walking alone…

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

His shadow was his only companion that helped him through the rough beatings of his drunken uncle. He admitted that he wanted somebody to find him and save him. Til then he'd have to walk alone…

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

This path not only damaged him physically with all the bruises he got, but it became a wound in his mind, too.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

'I walk alone…' he sang the song quietly in his head.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

'My shallow heart's the only one that's beating…' he continued as he remembered a few kicks to the faces and stomach.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

'I wish someone up there will find me…'

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

'Because till then…I walk alone…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Neji Hyuuga was born in one of the many rich families that were to inherit the Hyuuga Corps.

He was the pianist in the band and could play drums and guitar as well. He wore his black silky hair down and had those pearly lavender-ish eyes that could have every girl at his feet with hearts in their eyes.

His casual outfit was jean shorts and a loose White t-shirt that was almost covered up by his black jumper that equally matched his hair. He wore sneakers and judged them so much that he had already sued 5 brands/companies for not creating a good enough shoe to run with.

He was smart too. He rivalled Sasuke in probably all the subjects but that really didn't change their friendship. Because everyone knew that Shikamaru was the smartest, hehe!

His dad died when he was just a small kid and he had to go work for his dad's twin brother, who hated him for an unknown reason. He treated Neji like dirt and left a big scar on his forehead that has faded among the years. Now it was just a small line if you looked very, very, _very_ closely…

His song? It was called '**Shut Up'**…

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

His uncle lived for attention. And if he said something was right, it was best if no one go against him.

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me_

His uncle thought he knew everything and knowing this fact, he always criticized Neji…

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

…with all his everyday mistakes.

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

He was the one his uncle loved to hate. Why? He didn't know. But when he finally had Shikamaru beside him, he knew that it wasn't going to be another day of distress.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

'Shut up, shut up! I don't wanna hear it no more!' he remembered screaming inside his head.

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

'It's all a big lie…whatever you did back then.' He thought as an image of him was slapped hard on the face. _Too_ hard if you ask me…

_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not_

'You're not special, Neji' his uncle had mocked

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face_

'You don't do anything right. Get out of my gym.' His uncle had harshly yelled. Neji swore he was doing it right…so why?

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

'Not Today…!' he yelled in his head.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down_

His uncle was running after him. But Neji kept on running with Shikamaru, and his last words were…

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

'Don't tell me what's right…

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

'Because nothing you say will stop me…

_  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

'Nothing you say today…

_Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down_

'Is going to…

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

'Bring me down'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**  
**_Shikamaru Nara. The second guitarist of the number one, famous and not to mention, _hawt, _band. His voice was also used in some slow rock songs because in truth, it was amazing. He just wasn't bothered to sing _that_ fast like Sasuke.

No one knew how he actually aced every subject in his school, when all he did was sleep. But hey, what can you say? That was his way of nature; lazy and a bit mysterious **(A/N not as mysterious as Shino though XD)**

His outfit? He had jean shorts like Neji that reached down to his knees and usually wore a plain white or plain black singlet. A short sleeved jumper covered half his arm and nearly reached his elbow. His shoes were always slippers because he didn't bother tying shoe laces. And his hair was shaped a lot like a pine-apple. But even with that, he could have a lot of girls swoon every time he raised an eyebrow at them.

His song was short but meaningful to him. His dad had died and his mum had to look after him herself. But ever since, her husband's death, she wasn't the same and turned into a mother who usually forgot he was even alive.

His song was called '**Brain Stew**'

_  
I'm having trouble trying to sleep  
I'm counting sheep but running out  
As time ticks by  
And still I try  
No rest for crosstops in my mind_

In the outside and besides his friends, no one knew that Shikamaru was actually _trying_.

_On my own... here we go_

Trying on his own, in fact. To forget about his hard past.

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
fucked up and spun out in my room_

'My eyes did feel like they were going to bleed, then' Shikamaru thought as he recalled himself locked up in his room. His mouth was dry having nothing to drink or eat for a while…and his face was numb of frowning and crying for hours…

_On my own... here we go_

_My mind is set on overdrive  
The clock is laughing in my face  
A crooked spine  
My sense's dulled  
Passed the point of delirium_

He swore that clock was laughing at his face every time he stared at the fingers ticking painstakingly slow.

_On my own... here we go_

'On my own…' he sang in his mind with the slow and steady beat…

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
fucked up and spun out in my room_

_On my own... here we go_

'Here we go'.

**..................................................................................................................**

The shrill loud ringing of their home phone interrupted the reminiscing silence the 4 best friends were having.

And as usual, it was Naruto who bothered to get the phone bouncing out of his seat.

"_Yeeeellllo_?" he greeted raising his eyebrows and grinning madly.

But then the contagious disappeared and then there was a frown. "_Another_ one? You can't be serious!" Naruto shouted into the phone.

The other 3 on the table winced. Whoever it was on the phone, they felt really sorry for. I mean, if they were in the kitchen, and thought that Naruto's voice from the _lounge_ was ear-splitting, then…well, you get the point. Let's just hope that the caller wasn't struck down by the loudness.

"Ne, Fine! But you owe us a treat to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled once again slamming the phone down and stomping his way, like a small child, back to the kitchen.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Neji asked waiting as he watched Naruto sulk.

"We have another concert! But this time, it's going to be extra longer! Nearly, every band from around Japan is going to be performing for seven nights and staying here. It's going to be our last concerts before we have to move back to Konoha next week!" Naruto explained.

"Konoha? Isn't that where we came from?" Shikamaru asked looking at the guy's faces.

"Hn. Is it just a visit, dobe?" Sasuke asked looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto looked at him in they eye back, sensing his distress and decided to just tell the guys what they wanted to hear from Kakashi themselves.

"No. We're going to have to move there. Perform. Study. Everything." Naruto replied softly.

They remained quiet. It was going to be a tiring day today and the best thing to do was get some sleep before Kakashi came to pick them up.

**..................................................................................................................**

_**(With the girls)**_

Anko's calm face turned to into an irritated one as the girls just gawked at the shirt. No wonder the girl was in a coma…

"I see you've finally arrived girls. Ignore Aya for the moment and come into my office." Anko interrupted their thoughts, opening the door a bit wider.

The 4 girls quickly walked inside, not wanting to annoy Anko any further.

Once the door was shut, their eyes drifted to the shirt _again_. Kakashi raised his eyes from his book and sighed as he closed it and just folded his arms.

Clearly, having 4 girls gawk at your shirt was very irritating.

"Girls, this is Kakashi. And, yes. He's part of 'The Revolutions' but only their manager, just like me. He's an old friend of mine and he just wants to invite you to a music festival in America. Don't worry; it's only for a week. I'll be coming as well but I just want to tell you that after that, we aren't coming back here." She explained sitting down and taking a sip of her _ice tea_.

That sure knocked the air out of their stomach.

"What?!" they all screamed in unison. Anko flinched at the loudness but Kakashi just stared…how did he tolerate screams that loud?! –coughnarutocough-

"We're going back to _Konoha_. Perform. Study. Everything."

And if possible, that knocked the breath out of them even more.

Flashbacks of the past started to fill their heads.

Were they really going back there?

_Hinata's flashback_

"_I don't want her in my household. She's nothing but a nuisance." She overheard her dad telling a lady with black hair. _

_That was all she could see of the lady because the lady was turning away from her and the only profile view Hinata got was her back. All she knew though, was that her name was 'Kurenai' and that was it._

"_A weakling. She doesn't deserve to be called my daughter." He continued making her eyesight blurry with tears. He never hesitated to say that to her or other people did he?_

"_But…are you sure you want to disown her? I mean, she is a sweet and caring girl who-" _

"_That's the problem! I don't want her breathing inside my house with a soft smile! Why can't she be like her younger sister?! I'm sure I want to disown her! Get her away from this house immediately!" he thundered and with that, the lady nodded standing._

_Hinata ran away from the door before Kurenai could see her and chucked herself onto her bed. _

_Her head was buried on top of the pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs, so her dad wouldn't hear it._

_But what did it matter if he did? So she slowly raised her head and cried aloud for the very first time…_

_End of Hinata's Flashback._

At this, Hinata's eyes were downcast and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes…

_Sakura's Flashback_

_A young Sakura's scream could be heard as they pulled her hair harshly. _

"_Gross! Pink hair? Your nothing but a wimp you know that? Nothing but a wimp!" her second sister mocked punching her cheek._

"_Now, now. Don't just ruin her face, Ami." Her third sister with red hair snickered as she kicked Sakura in the gut._

_Sakura flew 2 meters back and her back hit against the wall making a cry of anguish come out of her mouth. _

_She was barely breathing. And her eyes were bloodshot red from sobbing. _

"_Right, Karin!" her second sister agreed kicked the side of her stomach making Sakura turn sideways. _

_This was bad…they could step on her ribs anytime they wanted…_

_At the mere thought Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly rolled on her back as they continued to step on her stomach._

_End of Sakura's Flashback_

Sakura flinched remembering their cruelty and her stomach in pain. Her heart was even beating faster...

_Ino's Flashback_

"_Ino!" a girl with some friends shouted and the younger Ino smiled at them as she walked towards them._

"_Your hair is so nice? How do you do it?" a red head asked her touching Ino's hair._

"_W-well, that's kinda-" but before Ino could finish her sentence a shout interrupted their talk._

"_Hey Karin! We found fore-head girl hiding in the shed! Don't you wanna pay her a little visit?" a girl with purple hair asked grinning evilly._

_Karin smirked and beckoned Ino to come with them. _

_So Ino did._

_And when they got to the shed, Ino heard a cry of pain. _

_So she walked faster and found one of Karin's friends kicking a smaller girl about Ino's size._

"_Hey what are you-" but again Ino was interrupted as Karin walked past her and tugged the pink haired girl's hair._

_The other 2 held the girl's thin and small arms, smiling wickedly._

"_Okay Ino. Let's see you strike fore-head here! We 3 have noticed that you have potential in beauty just like us. So to hang around with us, we want you to feel comfortable with our usual routine." Karin told her tugging at Sakura's hair at the last word._

_Routine?! Ino thought._

_And upon seeing the girl's arms more clearly, she saw more bruises and her eyes widened. _

"_No! Go away from her! Just get away!" Ino ordered running towards them._

_And they all dropped Sakura_ **(ouch)**_ as they got hold of Ino._

"_Let me go!" Ino screamed but then she felt her breath hitch as Ami punched her hard in the stomach._

"_.tsk. We thought you had potential Ino…" Karin mocked with a fake disappointed face. And with a snap of her hands, the 2 girls kept on beating her up as she fell to the ground._

_She looked at the pink haired girl who lay unconscious on the floor._

_What had she gotten herself into?_

_End of Ino's Flashback_

Ino's jaw clenched. She didn't regret becoming friends with Sakura…but their daily _routine _had hurt her so much.

_Tenten's Flashback_

"_Hey!" a little Tenten shouted at an SUV that nearly run her over. "Watch where you're going!" she added angrily._

_It was raining and she was basically trying to cross the road…without getting killed._

_She looked around and when she assumed there weren't going to be anymore, a limo's horn erupted making her jump back safely but still get splashed by the dirty puddle._

_She sniffed going back onto the path, not bothering to cross anymore._

"_Stupid, freaking limo!" she cried looking at her wet t-shirt._

"_Agh! Oh my gosh?! Do you see that Hyuuga limo over there? I hear Neji-kun's in that!" some girls squealed. _

_Hyuuga? thought Tenten. Neji Hyuuga must've been Hinata's cousin…_

"_Oh well." Tenten said not wanting to think about Hinata's cruel dad anymore and started walking the other direction._

"_Oh my god! Tenten! You have to come see!" a girl shouted at her._

_Tenten turned around sighing and headed towards them. Why was she doing this?_

"_Do you see what I see?!" one of the fangirl's asked excitedly._

"_A limo. That's what I see." She answered stiffly. They must've forgotten who they were talking to. They never talked to Tenten before. _

"_Ugh! You're sooo ungrateful, you know that? Here we are talking to you and the least you can do is say 5 words?!" one of them shouted shoving her angrily._

"_Actually, I said 6 words." Tenten answered._

_1 of them walked up to her and slapped her on the face. _

_Tenten would never admit it, but it hurt._

"_Get lost then, you Panda! You don't belong here! In this neighbour hood or with us!" she screamed._

_Tenten gladly walked away, grateful that the rain was hiding her tears._

_Their insults kept going. And it hurt Tenten. A lot…_

_End of Tenten's flashback_

Tenten's hand clenched and her knuckles became white. She didn't let anyone see it back then, but it really did upset her…a lot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Both Kakashi and Kurenai saw this, but what they were both thinking was completely different.

Kurenai was worried and felt a pang of guilt inside her. She knew about their past but they had to face it someday…

And Kakashi?

He was amused. You might be screaming 'what the heck?! _OR _why?' but, the reason was, because it oh, so happened, that 'Konoha' gave _his_ band pain too.

Maybe, just maybe, they might learn to accept Konoha if they meet these girls who share the same anguish as them…

"Anko, can I talk to you in private?" Kakashi asked looking at Anko who was in her own 'should-i-do-this-or-should-i-not' world.

Anko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kakashi in the eye.

She swore she saw a plan forming just by looking at his eyes.

"Girls, you're excused now…and your concert tonight is cancelled because your flight leaves early in the morning. Why don't you go and use this necessary time to pack your luggage?" suggested Anko softly.

The girls nodded heading out the door. Whoa. They seemed to have forgotten the t-shirt Kakashi was wearing too.

And as the door closed, all Anko could say was,

"What do you have in mind Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked (**A/N I forgot to tell everyone at the whole beginning, so I'll just tell you now…Kakashi hasn't been wearing his mask! hehehe)** and Anko's breathing stopped as she heard him say 3 words,

"_Get them together." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………**O.O**

**Me!: So….? How was it? I think this was longer than the rest i've written? Meh, I dunno. But plz review! The Holidays, are nearly coming so I'll actually be able to write heapz more! Seeing as I did write and update the 2 chapters for you in 2 days!**

**Kakashi with his hair out? WOohoo! And, I'm sorry for not making Tenten's flashback or Hinata's a bit more…you know, suffering. **

**AANnnd. After reading Sasuke's life whattyamacallit, i think it was even worse that Shikamarus! So...i might change it...**

**Well Arigatou once again! Ja!**


	3. What Friends Are For

**Gwyn: Hmm…I'm sorry I really can't stop writing about this. I mean, every time I update, I just can't help but start writing another chapter. **

**Okay, so I'm going to change the 'Me!' into my name 'Gwyn'. XD**

**And, I was kinda wondering if you guys wanted some AnkoxKakashi fluff. Just asking though. Because I'm thinking of putting them together…**

**And, Sakura's Inner will appear in the next chapter. **

**By, the way, there won't be any songs in this chapter,**

**Because I've run out of song ideas and the ones I've thought of, are going to be in later chapters.**

**Please give me a break! Lol. In return I'll start writing the 'they-meet-and-deny' romance thing! Kay?**

**And if this chapter sucks, I'm **_**really**_** sorry!**

**So, I hope you guys don't hate me if I don't put songs in this chap. Just bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Naruto: Haha! See Sasuke-teme, beat tha-**

**Gwyn: Naruto, shut up if you want me to start the story.**

**Naruto: But I-**

**Gwyn: I won't make you fall in love with Hinata.**

**Naruto: -zips lips- and –thumbs up-**

**That's What Friends Are For**

"Get them _together_?!" Anko shouted bewildered. Kakashi merely raised his eyebrow.

"That's what I said." He said shrugging as if it was no big a deal.

But was it?

'Yes! Heck Yes!' Anko screamed in her mind.

"What kind of plan is that Kakashi? I know all about your band! You have 2 ice cubes, 1 lazy genius and 1 idiot! How do you expect them to fall in love with _my _girls? For all I know, they might end up breaking their hearts!" Anko argued a little more softly at the last part.

"And what if they don't?" he asked shutting Anko up.

Yes what if they managed to make the girls forget their sad past? Not only would they be able to adjust to Konoha, they'd finally fall in love.

For all their lives, they've only experienced the 'I-love-you-because-you're-_rich_-and-_pretty_' love. They needed more than that. They _deserved_ more than that.

But should Anko risk it?

Anko sighed, Kakashi had made a good point, "What do we do?" she finally asked looking at his eyes again.

He smiled and showed her the hotel brochure all the bands were going to stay in. Anko read the front and it said in BIG neon-coloured letters 'Reach for the Stars Hotel'. She didn't get what Kakashi was trying to say so after a while of brainstorming up nothing, she looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"They have to get acquainted without us introducing them to each other. They'll immediately find out that it was all part of our plan if we suddenly jump to those conclusions. That'll lead to our downfall completely." Kakashi explained seriously.

Anko began laughing, "You make this sound like a battle plan Kakashi." She mocked laughing softly now.

But being Kakashi, he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, love _is_ a battlefield."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

"_Sasuke…" a voice called._

"_Who is it?" he asked._

_A woman with long raven hair appeared before him and smiled sadly._

"_Sasuke, I'm glad you're still alright. How's my little Uchiha?" she asked._

_Sasuke was shocked for a moment. No one had called him 'My Little Uchiha' besides his-"Mom?" he asked in disbelief._

_The woman nodded and reached out her hand._

"_Be strong Sasuke…" she murmured placing her hand on his shoulder._

"_And one more thing Sasuke…" she said fading away._

"_What? Mother what?" he called desperately trying to hold onto her._

_He had managed to grip her at first but then it was like he was gripping air._

"_Sasuke…" she called one more time._

Light hit his face and all he could do was shield himself with his bare hands.

"Sasuke-teme! Sasuke-teme! Wake up! Kakashi's arrived!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke opened his eyes tiredly and looked around.

All 3 of them were in his room looking at him worriedly. Neji was the one who was letting the light as he held the curtains apart and Shikamaru was standing at the end of the bed with hands inside his pockets.

Naruto? He was still screaming in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto just shut up. You're going to burst his ear-drums with your loud voice, if you don't stop now. And, can't you see he's already awake?" Neji asked annoyed.

Naruto looked towards Neji then looked back again at Sasuke.

True enough, he was awake...but not just awake. He looked quite enraged. Can't blame him though, it _was_ Naruto who woke him up **(Naruto: Hey!)**.

"_Thankyou_. And Neji, could you please shut the curtains?" he asked irritated sitting up so he could fix both Naruto and Neji a glare.

Neji nodded and let go as Sasuke removed his hands from his face and fell back onto his pillow.

_Bam! _

Neji had opened the curtains again and Sasuke had to shield his eyes once more.

"What the hell Neji?!" he screamed shutting his eyes that hid behind his arms.

"Oops. Sorry I thought you were going back to sleep." Neji replied apologetically letting go again.

Sasuke sighed. That was such a weird dream he had. Would his mother be visiting his dreams again?

'Maybe, maybe not.' He thought moving his body to the side of the bed so he could finally stand up.

"Sasuke, are you okay? I went in here to wake you up with a bucket of water but then I saw your hand reaching up…it was like you were trying to grab something that didn't exist…" Naruto admitted frowning.

"Hn. I'm okay dobe. Tell Kakashi I'll be ready in 5." He answered making his way to the closet.

Shikamaru and Neji nodded leaving but he noticed that Naruto was reluctant to leave.

"Were you having a bad dream…about your uncle Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly. It was a long time since Sasuke had dreamt of that psycho-maniac. It all stopped at the age of 5 and Sasuke was already 16, now!

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't a bad dream, dobe." He answered facing Naruto as he finally picked his usual outfit. At this, Naruto felt relieved. But he was still anxious…

"Then…what was it?" Naruto asked confused.

"I dreamt of my mother…is that so bad?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto in the eye.

Uchiha's didn't smile but when his best friend Naruto looked at him in the eye, Naruto could tell whatever emotion he was feeling.

And right then, Naruto saw happiness. It was the usual happiness he saw Sasuke have when they were on stage performing…

Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend for eternity, was smiling in the inside. It's not that this was the first time in 11 years but he could tell Sasuke was in high spirits.

"Ha! Never mind then, buddy! Everything's all good!" Naruto assured with a grin and skipped out of the room to give Sasuke some privacy.

'Thanks for being with me all this time, Naruto. I don't know how you can deal with me.' He thanked in his mind as he changed quickly.

Meanwhile, our lovable Mr. Sun who was skipping towards Kakashi and the other guys was ecstatic…

'I'm glad you're more content now Sasuke. You won't be walking alone anymore either. Me, Shikamaru and Neji are going to walk right beside you. Because that's what friends are for…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

A while ago, someone was content with their dreams as well…

_"Lee! I am so proud of you! You are truly a youthful student!" Guy-sensei praised clapping his hands as he watched his Lee strive to achieve the promised 300 push-ups._

_Right now, Lee was up to 275!_

_"Thankyou guy-sensei! That means so much to me!" Lee thanked as tears filled his eyes..._

_Suddenly, a sunset popped out of nowhere and the next thing we know..._

_"Lee!"_

_"Guy-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Guy-sens----"_

Hold up! This isn't what's meant to happen! **(Lee: It isn't?)**

No! Now...ugh! Let's just get _on_ with the story?!

A while ago, someone _else_ **(A girl might i add!)** dreamed of something nice, very similar to Sasuke's…

"_Sakura…" as voice called to her._

_A woman with pink hair and green eyes stood before her. Come to think of it…this woman looked a lot like her! But this lady was clearly older…_

_What?!_

_She knew who this woman was…_

_This was her- "Mom?" she asked bewildered, stepping closer._

_Her mother smiled and Sakura felt the corner of her mouth lifting up into a smile._

"_I'm so glad you remembered me Sakura…" she murmured running her hands through her daughter's pink hair._

"_I'll always remember you mom!" Sakura declared her eyes getting blurry._

_Then, she burst into joyful tears…_

"_Sakura…" she heard her mother's faint voice._

"Sakura…" Huh? It was a different voice this time…

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Ino's concerned face that bended over at hers.

"Oh…Ino...Good morning!" Sakura greeted beaming at her as she blinked her eyes sleepily.

Ino became even more troubled and as she stood up straight again, Sakura noticed that Hinata and Tenten were in the room as well.

"Good morning to you too guys! Erm…sorry to ask you, but what are you all doing in my room?" Sakura asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Ino was going to wake you up since Anko's already arrived…she saw you crying in your sleep…" Hinata mumbled eyes downcast.

Sakura touched her cheek…sure enough it was wet from her tears…

"I'm fine guys! Could you tell Anko I'll be ready in five?" Sakura requested looking at everyone as she headed for her drawers that contained her clothes.

Hinata and Tenten nodded leaving the room…but Ino didn't move a muscle.

"Ino?" Sakura asked turning around to find a troubled Ino.

"Sakura…you were sobbing in your sleep. It's been 11 years since I've seen you cry…it worries me a lot. Especially since we're going back to Konoha…were you dreaming about them?" Ino asked as distress washed over her after saying 'them'.

Sakura knew who she meant. But she just wanted to make sure…

"Them?" Sakura asked rasing an eyebrow as her smile disappeared.

"Them…as in Karin, Ami and Kin." Ino answered uneasily watching Sakura.

Sakura was silent for a moment, then,

"Of course not! Do you really think I'd think about them at a time like this?" Sakura asked grinning.

Ino's frown still stayed there as Sakura avoided looking at her.

"Tell me the truth Sakura." She ordered a hint of anger this time.

And that's when Sakura looked her in the eye, "It was my mom." Sakura replied, with a smile of gladness.

And Ino knew she was telling the truth.

She could see it in Sakura's eye and she in return, smiled back and nodded heading outside.

'You had me worried there Sakura…you've become stronger over the years you know that?' she murmured in her mind.

'I bloomed into a beautiful flower because of you Ino…thankyou.' Sakura thanked Ino as she thought of her childhood life.

'What do you expect? That's what friends are for…' Ino laughed in her head as she approached Anko and the others.

'That's what friends are for…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**(A few hours ago)**_

"We'll have to put their rooms right next to each other…I'm pretty sure Naruto's going to attract attention with his loud voice." Kakashi replied firmly and Kurenai nodded.

"It's either that or Ino will." Anko added smirking at the mere thought of the blonde girl.

"Just to make sure they'll meet up with each other, we'll put their concerts before and after each other. I heard your band was quite a big hit…" Kakashi commented recalling the fanboys in America.

Yes! Tear Drop Kunoichis even had fanboys in _America_!

"Of course they're a big hit! You just watch them in the Music Festival!" Anko boasted beaming.

Kakashi just raised his eyebrow once more and Anko could feel a blush reaching her cheeks.

"So, I'll see you there then, Anko." Kakashi said after a few minutes of silence and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you there…" she murmured softly but in her mind, she was fuming…and embarrassed.

'What the heck? Nothing happened!' Anko thought, angry at herself, and took a sip of her ice tea once more gulping it all down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The girls kept their face hidden underneath their hats; Hinata and Ino wearing bright sun hats while Sakura and Tenten wore caps.

_Flashback_

"_Girls, I'm just going to get some drinks…meanwhile just wait for me here. And don't remove your hats unless you wanna be hassled by fans." Anko warned them looking each of them in the eye._

"_Yeah, yeah Anko. We got you." Tenten replied rolling her eyes and the other 3 nodded._

_Anko sighed and looked at them one last time before she headed her way to the food court._

'_I hope they're going to be alright' Anko thought as she pictured them being tackled by their fanboys._

_End of Flashback_

No one noticed who they were until…

_Bump!_

"Ah! Hey! Watche where you're goi-AHHH! Oh my gosh, it's Hinata-chan from Tear Drop Kunoichi!" a girl about 3 years younger than them squealed dropping her own luggage on the floor and running towards Hinata who was still on the floor.

All heads turned to the girl who had fallen and in a blink of an eye there was a crowd surrounding her, asking for autographs and photos.

"U-uh…please s-stop t-taking t-those photos…" Hinata begged in her usual nervous attitude.

The 3 ran towards Hinata and stood around her so that the crowd wouldn't get on her nerves any further.

But upon doing this, Ino forgot to hold her cap and a hand that was supposed to reach out for Hinata, accidentally knocked off her sun hat making the squeals even louder…

"It's Ino-chan! Oh my gosh!" they were screaming trying to grab her too. At this, she fell down on her butt and sidled up beside Hinata.

Sakura and Tenten slapped their heads mentally.

They just hoped that the fans wouldn't find out that they were also a part of 'Tear Drop Kunoichis'…

_Slip…_

"AHHH! Oh my gosh! It's Tenten and Sakura!!!" the screams got even more louder and the 4 girls fell down, back to back now.

The fans were more like _attacking_ them than praising them…

With their noisy squeals and screams…

With their awful hands trying to touch anything that belonged to them…

With their blinding camera flashes…

The pain was _excruciating_ for goodness's sake!

A loud whistle interrupted the deafening crowd and the sight terrified everyone as they looked back…

It was Anko drenched in coffee and a murderous aura filled around her…

"I leave for 5 minutes, then the first thing that I see is all of you getting pounced on?" she hissed angrily.

_Oh boy…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………**. O.O**

**Gwyn: I know this chapter practically sucked to a point where i'd have to fix it later on…but**** please don't kill me! **

**But I promise the bands will meet next chapter.**

**Aaaannnndd. They're going to actually be singing the songs as well!**

**Plus, Sakura's Inner will come!**

**IS (Inner Sakura): Cha!**

**And i promise you guys that next chapter will be filled with the humor. These first 3 chapters are just to...you know. Tell you that they have an unbreakable bond.**

**Wow. That's just 4 promises but it's a lot to do since I kinda haven't finished my homework that's due tomorrow….!**

**I hope u review! And this is my second update today! lol**


	4. He's Jealous!

**Me: Now I'm really starting to get depressed…no one's reviewing except my friends…no wait, scratch that.**

**Friend. 1 person! ******

 **I guess it's just because it's been 5 days since I published this, but still!**

**-pulls hair- **

…

**-sniffs- oh well,**

**I mean, I've read fanfics that got loads of reviews in a week! **

**Should I wait in a week?**

**AAARRG! So frustrating!**

**But I keep my promises and well, I promised you (whoever's reading this) 4 promises yesterday.**

**And, I'd just like to say thanks to;**

**DigiLoveReader **

**For adding me to her favourites! Thanks for reading my story too! XD**

**By the way, there is only 1 song that I managed to feature today! Wait, less than 1, probably a quarter of a song!**

 **I know, it's heartbreaking but trust me, another chapter I might write later on may have even less than that…maybe…0 –gasp- lol but don't worry I have some songs that are for their **_**duets.**_

**Teehee, I gave you a give away but in return, could you please review?**

**Songs**

**I'm only me when i'm with you - Taylor Swift (my friend suggested this XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (Naruto: Me! She doesn't own me!)**

**Err…okay?**

_Last Time on Listen to My Lyrics_

_A loud whistle interrupted the deafening crowd and the sight terrified everyone as they looked back…_

_It was Anko drenched in coffee and a murderous aura filled around her…_

"_I leave for 5 minutes, then the first thing that I see is all of you getting pounced on?" she hissed angrily._

_Oh boy…_

_End _

**He's Jealous…!**

"We told you Anko! Someone bumped into Hinata and well…Hinata's hat just fell off!" Sakura tried to explain as Anko towered over them in a frightening way while tapping her foot.

"You almost got hurt." Anko replied crossing her arms.

"If it came to that, we'd have definitely stopped them!" Tenten countered back enraged pounding her fists together.

"And what if you didn't?" Anko answered evenly narrowing her eyes.

"Anko…we're unbreakable if four of us are together. You should know that." Hinata murmured as she looked down hiding her face.

But it wasn't that she was sad…

No.

She was hiding her _smirk_.

Anko turned her back towards the girls to hide her own smirk. If this was her first encounter with Hinata, Anko would definitely have fallen for her 'play-the-hurt' card.

"But most of all…" Anko, paused looking at each of their nervous faces,

…

"Your slip had ruined my favourite T-shirt." Anko finally responded menacingly as she faced them again, her smirk now gone.

All four of their jaws dropped.

That's what she was angry about?!

Because her favourite T-shirt had been ruined?!

"Anko!" they screamed in unison glaring at their, once again, smirking manager.

Anko Mitarashi was clearly a pretty girl with natural purple hair that was tied to the side and spike up. No wonder why men drooled over her too. She was basically as hot as the Tear Drop Kunoichis!

"When you girls arrive at the airport you'll be picked up by a special limo and you'll get driven to your hotel immediately. There's going to be a lot of bands when you get there, but just to let you know, this hotel is known for the music festivals that are hosted by the same guy who owns the hotel. There's bound to be a lot of practice rooms as well and I want you girls to start practicing once you've unpacked." Anko explained strictly but smiling gently.

The girls groaned. I mean, who would want to practice non-stop after…

a) You just found out you're going to be moving back to the place that gave you nightmares since you were young…

b) Finding out that you're going to be studying and performing there…

c) A 17 hour flight! (a/n I don't know how long it takes to fly from Japan to America, hehe. But if you do know, tell me and I might fix it up later on XD)

"The plane is about to take off, we advise you to have your seatbelts buckled, for your own safety. Have a good flight." The speaker announced and the girls felt their 'private jet plane' moving as they checked their buckles.

"Anko, why does every band from around the world have to come?" Ino asked out of the blue.

Anko snorted and rolled her eyes. Did these girls really think that every band from around the world was coming?!

…-cricket silence-…

Okay, maybe they did.

"Only the top 25 bands from around the world are coming, Ino. And plus, seeing as you guys are Number 1, you'll get top floor. I've seen the view myself; it's absolutely breath-taking." Anko answered recalling the beautiful lake that resided in the vast park.

"Wait, when did you go there?" Tenten asked curiously eyeing Anko.

Anko smiled at the thought of her 18 year old life…

_Flashback_

_An 18 year old Anko gazed at the pretty night sky and when she looked across at the fading horizon, she saw that beautiful lake…_

"_**I'm only up when you're not down."**_

_That she visited only a day ago, with the most incredible guy she had ever met..._

"_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground."**_

_But he had to leave that night too bidding her a 'goodnight' followed by a sweet kiss…._

_  
__**"It's like no matter what I do."**_

_She had asked everyone if they saw him, tried everything she could to get hold of him…_

_  
__**"Well you drive me crazy half the time;"**_

_But she was always answered with 'no's'…it drove her insane…but she hid her pain well_

"_**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true."**_

_Convincing herself that it was all a lie. But she knew deep in her heart, she was wrong…she had never felt a feeling as true as this one…_

_  
__**"And I'm only me when I'm with you."**_

_She could only be herself if she was with him…_

_But after the music festival, she never saw him again. That song was the very last song of her career. And she had dedicated it to him._

_End flashback_

"Oh, I just thought I might take a look at your room myself," she answered covering up her sadness.

The girls seemed to have bought it as they giggled at Anko's 'supposed' antics and chatted away about the hotel some more.

To anyone who didn't know them, it would look like she was sleeping through the excited conversation, seeing as she had closed her eyes.

But inside, her mind was far from the word 'asleep'.

It was awake like the city of Tokyo at night…

…the large number of people crossing roads and the bright city lights shining onto the bustling cars…

Only this was filled with thoughts of a certain redhead…

_Start of P.F (Photo Flashbacks)_

_The wavy crimson hair…_

_Snap!_

_The unique dark eyes…_

_Snap!_

_His secret guitar…_

_Snap!_

_The engraved letter 'K' on it…_

_Snap!_

_Holding hands…_

_Snap!_

_The fireflies hovering above the lake…_

_Snap!_

_And that midnight kiss…_

_All black_

_End of P.F_

'Stop thinking about him Anko!' She snapped at herself frowning.

Her mind went blank again for a second and decided to listen to their conversation, they were getting so hyped about:

Tenten - "I know! So…what songs should we sing for the festival?"

Ino – "We should pick a theme first. So we can pick out the songs more easily..."

Sakura – "Hm…You're right Ino-pig, we need to choose a theme and we'll each pick a song we'd like to perform...That way, it'll be fair."

Tenten – "But then, we have 3 more songs to pick if we just get one choice…how will we be able to pick the other 3?"

Hinata – "Uh…well-"

Ino – "You're right Tenten, how do we pick?"

Hinata – "U-um…well, I have an ide-"

Ino – "Why don't we…Nah! Where would we get a purple dinosaur anyway?"

Hinata – "Ino-chan, I-I have someth-"

Ino – "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure we could…well, now that I think about it, that is pretty stupid…"

Hinata – "Maybe if we wr-"

Ino – "I got it! We should-"

Sakura and Tenten – "Ino!"

Ino – "What? Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking?"

-sweatdrop-

Sakura – "You baka, you were the one that interrupted Hinata in the first place."

Ino – "Err…really? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Hinata!"

Hinata – "It's okay Ino, really I-"

Ino – What do you mean it's okay?!

Hinata – "Really, Ino, it's oka-"

Ino – "No! Don't say 'okay' to _me_ Hinata!"

Hinata – "But I-"

Ino – "No buts either!"

Hinata – "Um…okay?"

Ino – "Hinata! Okay is not oka-"

Sakura and Tenten – "Ino! Just shut up!"

Ino – "okay, okay…sheez…look who's overreacting…"

-sweat drop-

Tenten- "Right Hinata, please keep going!"

Hinata – "Uh…well we could…write something…while we're there…"

Sakura – "Brilliant Hinata-chan! But then again, what should our theme be? I mean, we need the theme to create our 3 songs as well."

Hinata – "I was thinking about that too…when we reach America…we should create a song about how we feel and what we feel, before…you know…we reach Konoha."

Tenten – "Hinata's right. We should write a song about our happiness while it lasts!"

Anko frowned at this…

Did they really hate the idea of going to Konoha that much?

'Well I can't blame them…' she murmured sadly in her head.

These girls had experienced so much at such a young age.

And right when they had finally moved on,

They find out that they're going back to the place that haunted their dreams.

Anko mentally sighed and went back to reality to eavesdrop,

After all, she needed to get her mind off something…

Sakura – "Ooh! I can already imagine the lyrics forming in my head!"

Hinata – "-giggle-That's Sakura –giggle- for you!"

Tenten – "I can't wait to go now either! We can use Hinata's idea as an excuse to wonder around America, too! We've never been to America before, have we?"

Ino – "Nope! And guess what, I've heard they have the latest fashion trends there! – squeals-"

-groans-

Sakura – "Ino, we aren't going to be basing the lyrics on fashion trends or style."

Ino – "But Sakuraaa!!!!"

-covers ears-

Sakura – "-sigh- I guess we can go visit the mall while we're walking then…"

Ino – "Yay! Fore-head you're the best!"

Sakura – "-growl- but only for a little while!"

Tenten – "B-b-but Sakura! 'A little while in the mall' for Ino is 4 hours!"

Ino – "Is not!"

Tenten – "Then how long?"

Ino – "Six!"

-silence-

Sakura – "Damn…"

Tenten – "Told you so…"

Hinata – "Oh no…"

Ino - -rolls eyes- "Gosh, I'm just joking! Band goes before shopping! I'll just take 3 hours looking around, that's all."

Tenten – "Then…no more buying?"

Ino – "Uh…now that you mention it-"

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten – "No!"

Ino – "Hahaha! Just joking! But I will buy something…just to remember this moment."

-nodding-

Sakura – "I want to wander around too, maybe it should be better if we split into two each day! We'll be spending time one another 2 times in 6 days! Then the last day, we'll spend it together!"

Ino- "Way to do the maths fore-head! And, we'll photograph whatever we think is inspiring!"

Tenten – "That way, it'll be just like when we were little!"

Hinata – -nods- "Creating words with memories!"

Sakura - -smirks- "Only this time, it's going to be far from depressing! Tear Drop Kunoichis are going to rock the house with smiles!"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura – "Hell Yeah!"

Anko began drifting off to sleep as she smiled at their powerful bond and mind.

'_I just hope they don't break their hearts…let's hope…that Kakashi's kids…can change them…to people…far stronger than me…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**(A little while ago)**

"Oh man, what a drag…" Shikamaru drawled again for the 15th time that day.

Naruto's eye twitched and he stopped walking pointing at Shikamaru.

"If you say 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' again, I'll shut you up myself!" he yelled causing attention to the people that walked past.

"Will you shut up Naruto?! Remember what Kakashi told us about keeping a low profile?!" Neji hissed angrily as he fisted Naruto's collar.

_Flashback_

"_Just try to keep a low profile for ten minutes okay Naruto?"_

"_Hai!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically…and loudly._

"_Shut up Naruto!" Neji muttered crossly._

_Kakashi sighed and turned his back on the drummer and pianist…if he left earlier, he'd hopefully arrive before Naruto could do anything…damaging._

_End of Flashback _

They were all wearing caps that covered their unique hairstyle that was a dead give-away to their identity.

"Okay, okay, okay! But could you just tell Lazy Butt there, to shut the hell up with all his lazy comments?!"

Neji set Naruto down and sighed, clearly irritated.

'Damn, that Sasuke…leaving me here with the loudmouth…' Neji thought shoving his hands inside his pockets again.

Oh yeah, where _was_ Sasuke?

'Damn him for predicting this would happen! Damn, damn, damn! Why didn't I go with him and Kakashi to get drinks?' he continues bitterly.

Well…that sorta answers your question on where the chicken-butt-hair-cut guy is.

"This is trouble-some…especially these caps that we have to wear…" Shikamaru drawled again.

This time, a vein popped out of Naruto's head and before Neji could stop him, Naruto had already tripped on his own feet…

Resulting in…

Well, first off, a few bumps on Naruto's head, but that wasn't the problem at the moment…

It was more like the…

Ear-piercing screams and squeals.

From everyone around them…especially from fangirls.

They tried clinging to Naruto like zombies hungry for human flesh…or brains.

Too bad they weren't zombies…or else they'd have let Naruto go by now.

I mean…Inside Naruto's head was a…

Well there wasn't anything inside **(Naruto: Oh common! There is to!)**.

Therefore he could've avoided these…flock of noisy birds.

Hehe. Well…moving on…

Neji looked at the now chibi Naruto that was crying of the aching bruises and scratches the fangirls were leaving on his skin….

Then he moved his gaze back to his watch…Kakashi had been gone for 20 minutes already!

What was going on?!

**(With Kakashi…and Sasuke)**

The two (Kakashi and Sasuke…duh? Lol) were walking almost matching each other's steps and silentness…

…until…

"Kakashi?!" a feminine voice called sounding surprised.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned their heads sideways to look at a purple-haired lady who was carrying some coffee.

Sasuke stared at the pretty woman standing before them and drifted his gaze back to his manager, secretly shocked that his perverted, lazy and 'always-late' manager had managed to make friends with a pretty woman.

Of course he was only a tiny bit shocked for…

He had no interest in woman.

At all.

"Anko! I'm guessing the girls are waiting for you as well?" he asked smiling.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "I couldn't bring them here could I? They'd attract too much fanboys, and they annoy me to hell." She replied as she looked towards the group of guys that were hitting on some cute girls that just happened to walk by.

"Same here, but since Sasuke wanted to come, I guess I left the other 3 by themselves." He replied pointing his thumb at the boy that was a head shorter than him.

Anko nodded glancing at the silent teenager and she secretly gave Kakashi one of her 'I'm-actually-glaring-at-you-in-my-mind' look.

And being the observant Sasuke he was, he saw past the fake smile, and also through the supposed glare.

What he got instead was

An 'I-can't believe-I'm-trusting-you' look to Kakashi.

What was she talking about? thought Sasuke. Whoops, what he meant was 'what was she thinking about?' teehee.

"Where are they waiting?" Kakashi asked interrupting the questions that were flooding through Sasuke's mind.

"Over in terminal A3 (**A/N Sheez…I'm not good with remembering terminals either, so please forgive me)**…where are yours?" she asked.

Kakashi answered with a small smile and replied "Same. Except we're taking a private jet plane, I'm guessing you are as well?" Kakashi asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

The purple-haired manager nodded and turned sideways. "If you're finished buying, we should go too. I have this weird sort of feeling that they've caused attention." She murmured turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and walked off side by side with the girl, Sasuke following behind them.

He hadn't gathered much information about her but he just let that be.

He didn't have to know everything…

…especially when it came to women…

He'd rather just let that subject be.

Just then…

"_AAAGGHHHHH! It's Sakura and Tenten! Please sign my T-shirt!"_

He had heard someone squeal…or scream. Either way, it was just plain annoying.

He saw a movement and then when he looked in front, the purple-haired woman was gone.

Kakashi sighed and kept on heading where they had left the other 3.

Sasuke sneaked a look one last time and the only sight he caught was a pink haired beauty…

_Oh la la…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Anko had to go somewhere when they arrived at the airport so it was only the 4 of them…

They were now inside the limo…and everyone was sleeping…

Well, except for Sakura that is.

Her mind just kept on wandering back to the word '_Konoha_'.

She wanted her mind to wander off to something else…

Anything else!

**Sakuraa! Guess who?**

_When I said anything else, I meant anything else besides you! A.K.A my annoying Inner-me!_

**Oh, I'm fine thanks! Thankyou for asking how my holiday was too!**

_Uh…your welcome? Now you aren't welcome anymore in my mind. Go back._

**Oh, common! I've just come back from a holiday! Aren't you going to ask where I want to or how great it was?**

_-sigh- Fine…how was your…err…holiday?_

**It was the bomb! I mean, whoa! You should've seen those hot guys at Hawaii!**

_Wait, you can actually turn into another person and get pampered by beach boys?_

**No, silly! It was their 'Inner Me's' ! We Inners can go to Inner Hawaii, ya know! We can go…anywhere! So long as we aren't needed by our Outers.**

_Well what a coincidence, you aren't needed here! So could you go back?_

**Haha! That's where you're wrong, Sakura! I am needed! Even if you don't think so right now, you're going to need my help.**

_Oh. You mean when I get to Konoha?_

**Not just that, girl. You can't remember, can you?**

_Remember what?_

**Ha! At least I remember what you don't or have forgotten…I guess you forgot the major hottie that passed by at the air port…**

_That's what's so important? You sicken me…go away…NOW!_

**Look, you're not getting the point here…he wasn't ogling at you…or even drooling!**

_Uh-huh. Should I be jumping up for joy? Sheez…what is so shocking about a boy not drooling over me? To me, that's just one of God's miracles or blessings._

**Girl, you are a major hottie yourself! Earth to Sakura! You'd at least think that every teenage boy filled with hormones would stare at you for about 2 minutes!**

_You're being melodramatic I tell you…Now please go. I want to sleep peacefully._

**Fine, fine. But you're going to meet him.**

_Right. Looking forward to that. Goodbye._

**Hmph! Fine, then!**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner's obsessed mind for boys. What was so interesting about them that made girl's blush or flirt?

Seriously, if she could marry her guitar, she would've eloped with it a long time ago…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"And Neji and Shikamaru didn't even come to rescue me from them horrid girls!" Naruto sulked as they drove around America.

"It was too troublesome to move." Shikamaru explained yawning.

Naruto growled hearing the word again. Seriously if he says that word or that other sentence –

"WHAT A DRAG…Naruto's saliva's dripping while he's baring his teeth at me."

Yep. Shikamaru was dead meat.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Shikamaru, prepare yourself for hell!"

You could even hear the blonde idiot shouting outside the limo if you were walking your dog on the footpath!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Oh my gosh! Look at this lobby! I mean, not only is it stylish, but it's perfect!" Ino complimented admiring the colours.

The lobby was mainly coloured black and white but the furniture colours showed a hint of punk rock and less hardcore.

If you know what I mean…

Like, the front desk that was abstract-shaped and red. And the sofas were different shades of purple with a white abstract table.

The wall paper on the side was striped black and white and there were photos in different coloured photo frames hanging everywhere! Of course, there was space between them but, unlike an art gallery; the frames weren't just placed in a straight line but they were put on their own spot.

"I got to agree with Ino in this one. It is absolutely perfect…" Tenten breathed out, obviously impressed.

Hinata nodded and Sakura slung her guitar on her shoulder as she carried her luggage, which was shaped like a sports bag.

Ino's luggage was more, erm…bigger?

Yeah, bigger _and_ heavier.

Hinata's was a cute purple and black coloured mini luggage with wheels to help her move more easily.

And,

Tenten's was a plain black and green backpack that she slung around her shoulders, along with her guitar.

"Wohoa! Teme, you have to come see this!" a shout that matched Ino's caught their attention.

Just imagine the sliding door welcome the 4 guys inside, and plus, the air blowing against their t-shirts.

**Oh…my…!**

_Oh not again…_

Sakura groaned mentally turning back and walked towards the elevator ignoring her Inner's complaints.

Tenten and Hinata seemed to follow her…but Ino?

"Ino!" Sakura called.

But too late, her friend was already walking up to them.

Sakura slapped her mind mentally.

**Ow! What was that for?!**

_Err…sorry!_

Sakura _cursed_ herself mentally. Yeah.

**Oh, so now you're cursing me?!**

_Oh god, whatever!_

Sakura sighed as she put her luggage down and strode over to drag her flirtatious friend away from those…ahem…hawt guys.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

The guys weren't listening to Naruto but they were thinking the same as him at that moment.

I mean, how perfect was this lobby?!

Pretty perfect if you ask me.

Suddenly, a movement of pink caught their eye and when they looked to the other side if the room,

there were 4 girls admiring the lobby too.

Judging by their luggages, it turned out that they had just come too.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Slightly.

When he saw the pink haired girl. She was practically the prettiest one there but she just had to turn away first!

The other who didn't wear make-up either followed her but the blonde girl was making her way to them winking and waving.

What the?!

"Hey there! My name's Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you!" she greeted smiling her most beautiful smile.

They had to admit, it was a shocker but they didn't let that get to them.

I mean they've seen pretty girls too.

"Ino!" the pink-haired beauty (to Sasuke, hehe) shouted irritated.

Then, she strode ever so perfectly towards her friend.

"Ino…we have to _go_." Sakura hissed menacingly narrowing her emerald eyes at her best friend.

"Oh! And this is Saku-mphf!" Sakura had covered Ino's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Sorry about that! See you later!" Sakura excused dragging her best friend towards the elevator the other 2 were waiting at.

And then, the elevator door opened, swallowing the 4 girls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto grinned as he looked into his best friend's eyes.

He couldn't tell whether Sasuke was in love yet but it was clear that he thought that Pink Haired girl was beautiful.

Heck, they were all beautiful!

But, seeing as someone had caught the attention of his best friend, it was okay to play around with him for the meantime…

"Boy! Did you see that pink-haired girl! She's sooo hot!" Naruto shouted faking a drool.

Something flickered in Sasuke's eyes but it stayed as mysterious as always…

But that was enough to conclude things…

_He's jealous…!_

**...........................................................................................................O.O**

**Gwyn: SO? This kinda took me…3 or 2 days? **

**IS: Yeah.**

**Gwyn: Guys...i hate saying this again, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'll giv ya guys 3 weeks maximum to say if you like this story or not! **

**I feel like nobody likes it except me…and some people! XD but still…**

**Oh well, did you guys hear about the new cross-over I'm planning to do? I'm so excited about it! Hehehe! **

**IS: Am I going to be in it?**

**Gwyn: Yup. If Sakura's in it, I give you permission to annoy her all you want :D**

**IS: Can I get that written and signed?**

**Gwyn: Er…maybe another day, because I'm going to be working on the 5****th**** chapter now!**

**Hope ya guys liked it!**


	5. Perfect Romeo, I Think Not

**Gwyn: Heya guys! Ok…**

**First of all, **

**This chapter is mainly dedicated to **

**Twilight Raver **

**For her awesome review that's got me writing full blast again! :D**

**And with her awesome PM, I've gotten an idea for the 6****th**** chapter!**

**Thanx ALSO to:**

**Sabiha, **

**Sireue **

**and **

**TwilightRaver **

**for their encouraging reviews! **

**Okay, and second…**

**I'm sorry for a bit of a long wait. It might not be that long but it is to me.**

**I went on holidays wid my mum n bro so I had little time on the computer.**

**BUT! **

**I got some really good song ideas for Listen to My Lyrics! I mean, did you think I would really listen to my ipod on a 1 hour plane ride for nothing?**

**If you did, OUCH! That just hit a nerve! Lol jokes, jokes. But still. I was listening to some lyrics and I found heaps! Okay…5 songs ain't a LOT, but it's good enough. :D **

…**Right? Anyways…I was also imagining their concert pieces for later on in the story. **

**To tell you the truth, I haven't got this fanfic all planned out yet. I'm just waiting for my everyday life to throw me some odd yet helpful ideas for this story. **

**But I'll give you guys a clue of one of my BIG ideas…**_**wigs**_**. **

**And third, this chapter will be kinda a…do you call it a cliffy? Lol.**

**It's a bit bad but I wanted to update so badly to make it up to you guys. **

**Ok, hit it Naruto!**

**Naruto: Huh? Hit what? **

**Gwyn: Err...**

**IS: Hit the DISCLAIMER!**

**Naruto: How am I supposed to hit that?! **

**-sweatdrop-**

**Naruto: Man, and I thought you guys were smarter than me…**

**Gwyn: Oh, for goodness sake! **

**THE DISCLAIMER IS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Okay?! That's what you had to do, Naruto! That was all you needed to say!**

**Naruto: Pfft. And you didn't even hit it.**

**O.O **

**The Perfect Romeo…I think not.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

What a dobe.

I know Naruto as well as he knows me. Do you really think I'm jealous because he says the pinky's hot?

Probably a number of men already thought or said that aloud. Hey, believe me.

I DON'T CARE.

It's just that I think I saw her on a cover of a CD or something. And when I saw her here, well that kinda answered my question.

So she was in a band. Woop dee doo. Hear the sarcasm?

I bet she's in an all girl band who sings about lovey dovey situations or the perfect 'romeo'.

Let me tell you now,

**THERE AIN'T SUCH A THING.**

Because we boys aren't perfect. Just like everybody else.

And if a hot girl expects _me_ to sing love poems outside her balcony and give her roses secretly, I'd rather wear a barney suit and sing the theme song for little kids.

Naruto's got me all wrong. Just trust me on this one. It's not jealousy. It's irritation.

Irritated that he actually thinks I'd like a girl. I'm not gay either if that's what you were thinking just now.

I hate girls. It's just that they bug me to no point when they flirt and drool. That's basically the way they think.

For example, did you see that blonde before? She was full on showing us her curves. Her best friend, pinkie I mean, would probably be like that too.

But I _know_. Some aren't like that. They _don't_ flirt. But instead, they dream for the _'perfect guy'_ to come. **(Which is even worse!)**

Again with the 'perfect'! Hell-oh?!

I snapped out of my thoughts as Naruto smirked as if he knew that I was oh-so-thinking about the pink-haired girl.

"Just shut up Naruto. I don't like her." I spat angrily looking into Naruto's eyes so he could see the truth.

He shut up and sighed, and I, being his best friend, knew he had lost this argument.

"So…you don't mind if I make moves on her?" Naruto asked hopefully.

**Sasuke…!**

_Huh? Who are you? _

**It's your Inner Me! Don't do it! It'll only make things more difficult in the future!**

_Inner me huh? How do you know my future?_

**Uh…that's a secret! I can't tell you! We Inner Me's have made an oath with the Hokage of Inner Me's, that we wouldn't reveal the secrets of the flow of life!**

_Hoka what now? Okay, just get lost now would you? I don't care about you're stupid oath anyway._

**Ouch. That hurt.**

_Aww. So Sad. Too bad. Now really. Get lost._

**Fine! I knew I should have just stayed at Inner Hawaii with that hot pink-haired Inner Me!**

_Whatever. Don't care._

**-SLAMS DOOR-**

"I don't care," I replied shrugging.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**(Normal P.O.V Back to the T.D.K)**

The hotel cleaners at the top floor of 'Reach for the Stars' hotel, were unusually chirpy today.

Why?

"Yep! Liam has just told me that they've stepped into the elevator already!" a blonde haired cleaner girl squealed jumping up and down with her walkie talkie.

"Which one?" her partner asked with stars in her eyes as she stopped folding the bed.

"The Kunoichis!" the blonde squealed much louder.

Then her partner had joined with the excited squeals and jumps as they skipped out of the 'unfinished' bedroom twirling around and around.

And unbeknown to them, the 4 had already arrived and watched their crazy antics with sweatdrops and wide eyes.

Sakura sighed unsurprised and coughed.

But…nothing happened.

So, she tried again, a little louder this time…

And still, the cleaners were in their own 'crazy-fan' mode.

So the 4 just passed by and ignored them, heaving their heavy luggage across the living room.

After everyone went into the unfinished room, Tenten shut and locked the door rolling her eyes.

"First-class huh? I kinda expected the luxury tidied up beds that I could jump on first thing I get here...but turns out they got to that first." She joked looking at the ruined beds before them.

The other 3 laughed as they all unzipped their luggage.

It was true, but not only the beds were a horrifying downfall to the hotel's promises, but the rest of the furniture was too.

"Leave that to me and Hinata, we'll make sure that by the end of the day, our wonderful work would put even put that lobby to shame! Aye, Hinata?" the beaming Ino told Tenten as she nudged the smiling Hinata.

"About the rooms…" Sakura trailed off as she stopped unzipping.

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura all met their confused looks and sighed.

"Well…I saw another room across this one. It wouldn't make sense if this room is big enough for 10 rich people to fit and already has 4 beds for the 4 of us…" Sakura trailed off.

"Maybe there's another band?" suggested Ino.

"Ah! Yes, Anko said that the top band will be staying on the top floor!" Tenten exclaimed smiling widely.

"So that means…" Hinata began with narrowed eyes.

"…that there's another band that's tying with us…and they're going to be sharing our Top Floor!" Ino gasped, finishing Hinata's sentence.

"But who…?" Hinata asked.

And then the meeting with Anko and the silver haired man came back to their memory all at once…

"The Revolutions…!" they all yelled horrified.

**..................................................................................................................**

"Hachooo!" all four boys sneezed at the same time.

That was actually their_ 3__rd_ sneeze in the elevator, and they were _pretty calm_ about it;

_I mean…_

Naruto cursing rather violently and loudly,

_That's quite…_

Shikamaru banging his head against the moving elevator wall again and again…quite fiercely too.

_Err…_

Neji growling in frustration…

_Well…_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitching…

(Ahem. For anyone of you, who have not seen the result after his 'twitch-in-annoyance' mode, consider yourself lucky. Naruto's probably the only person who's managed more than 1 attack.)

Okay, maybe they weren't so calm about it. But hey, they could've fooled me!

**(All 4: Grrr…!)**

-sweatdrop-

Fine, fine…they were _pissed_, man! **(All 4: thankyou. much better.)**

"Someone's been talking about us!" Naruto suddenly screamed after he ran out of curse words to think…hehe, that's Naruto for you.

"And why do you say that?" Neji asked, irritation still in his voice.

Shikamaru stopped banging his head and turned around, sighing.

Oddly, there weren't any bumps on his forehead…normally, you'd think that a _normal_ **(Shikamaru: I am normal!)** person banging his/her head against a metal wall for more than 5 minutes would have bruises or at least a headache…

"It's a superstition that if someone sneezes three times, someone's been talking about them…" Shikamaru replied for Naruto, rolling his eyes.

"You believe in these superstitions Naruto? Those kinds of stuff are only for girls." Neji scoffed crossing his arms.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm a girl?!" Naruto yelled furiously, pointing at the Hyuuga in front of him.

"You could've fooled me." Neji answered with a yawn while watching veins pop out of the blonde's head.

"NEJI!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The four girls were silent for a moment then shrugged the topic off.

Just because they've heard rumours that…

1. The Revolutions were currently the hottest boy band.

And that…

2. Their voice could melt every girl's heart and faints, swoons and drools would soon follow.

And let's not forget…

3. Their music was as _amazing_ as the Tear Drop Kunoichis.

Didn't mean that the Tear Drop Kunoichi girls were going to drool over them too!

"Hell no!" screamed Sakura unconsciously.

The other 3 looked at her with a raised eyebrow and all Sakura could do was laugh nervously and scratch the back of her head.

"U-uh…I-I mean…" she trailed off sweat dropping.

**Way to go.**

_S-shut u-up!_

**Ooohhh. Scary.**

_Grr….Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

**Okay! Okay! I'm going…**

_Now!_

"It's okay Sakura. I think it's better off for us not knowing." Ino answered with a joking grin as Tenten and Hinata laughed.

Sakura nodded smiling back and picked up her concert clothes.

"I call dibs on the shower. Our concert is tonight, remember?" she reminded them.

And just like that,

Ino dropped her clothes and Hinata and Tenten stopped laughing.

"Tonight?!" they yelled in unison.

"But then what are we going to perform? We don't even have a theme yet!" Ino panicked before anyone could say anything.

Tenten and Hinata nodded along with her as Ino picked her clothes up.

"Relax Ino…we'll be performing for sure. It's only like what? 10am in the morning? We have time anyway." Sakura soothed as she looked over to the alarm clock.

"But..but…but!" Ino repeated, still panicking as she waved the clothes madly.

"Calm…" Sakura started to say when…

_**Thump**_

Ino just fell down on the floor gripping her clothes a little too tightly.

"DOWN! Oh my gosh! She's down girls! Ino's down!" Sakura finished her sentence but in a not-so-expected tone.

Sakura was the first one to come to her fallen, best friend's aid after dropping her clothes immediately on the ground.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata gasped covering her mouth as she knelt down.

"Help!" Tenten shouted opening the door.

The 2 maids froze and looked over to Tenten but thankfully they didn't do any fan-crazy stuff.

Instead, they had serious faces on and looked at Tenten worriedly.

"Ah. Mistress Mikan! What is it?" the blonde haired girl asked as she began to approach the room with an elegant stride that would never have been expected from a fan-girl.

"It's Ino…she's fallen down onto the floor!" Tenten answered frantically pointing at the fallen blonde.

"Oh my! Don't worry Mistress Mikan! We'll give her the utmost attention she needs! We need some water! Ayame get some-"

_**Bing**_

Just then, the elevator bell rang.

Oh boy…could you imagine what happened next to the 2 maids in the living rooms?

_**Thump**_

Well…that was kinda expected.

Tenten sweat dropped and sighed irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"So much for the utmost attention." Was all she could say as she looked at the dreamily smiling girls on the floor.

"What's this? The lounge is a complete mess!" a voice interrupted Tenten's thoughts.

She looked over to the owner and found a tall guy with straight black hair and pearly white eyes.

Hold on a minute…Hinata had the same ones!

"Who are you? Are you related to Hinata?" she asked startling the guy.

The only reply was a scoff and an 'are-you-seriously-asking-this' question.

"We don't give our names to people just like that." A different guy behind him answered. He moved a bit showing her his annoyed face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry your highnesses! Forgive me for asking _such_ a stupid question. I mean, your names don't matter to me much at all." Tenten replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Why you-" Neji began growling.

"Tenten! Get in here!" Sakura called from the room.

"Okay Sakura! Coming!" Tenten replied going back inside and shutting the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Uh…I think The Revolutions are here…" Tenten said frowning.

Suddenly, Ino jerked upright into a sitting position almost head-butting Sakura's forehead.

'Thank god for these reflexes' Sakura thanked in her mind as she sighed relieved.

"You mean the hottest male band is right outside the room?" Ino asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Oh boy…" the 3 other girls murmured in unison.

"What do you mean 'oh boy'? We have to go welcome them!" Ino said in an obvious tone unlocking the door.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamana- hey…they're not outside." Ino mumbled frowning as she scratched the back of her head.

"Duh? They probably went into their rooms already." Sakura assumed rolling her eyes.

"Oh well…" Ino sighed disappointed closing the door again.

All went silent as everyone looked at Ino.

She was awfully quiet…

"Haha! I'm showering first!" Ino yelled evilly running towards the bathroom while laughing madly.

Sakura sweat dropped picking her dropped clothes up.

"Sakura-chan, y-you could take a bath before me." Hinata offered.

"Thanks Hinata, but I'm fine. I'm going out for a bit." Sakura answered with a bright smile as she picked up her guitar.

"We have to practice soon as well Sakura. Don't take too long. We don't even know what song we're going to do!" Tenten called as she dug through her bag.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't take too long either Tenten. Say, Hinata…you wanna come with me?" Sakura invited turning around to look at the shy girl.

Hinata wasn't that shy around them but since people were right next door, she was back to her usual quiet and stuttering self. Although, not that much stuttering.

"O-okay…I'd like that Sakura-chan!" Hinata replied smiling gently as she ran to catch up with the taller girl.

"Hey Fore-head girl! Where are you going?" Ino shouted poppong her head put of the bathroom door. She still had shampoo on her hair with bubbles.

"I'm going on a date." Sakura replied.

"What? With Hinata?" Ino asked frowning.

"No. With my guitar. I'm just saving Hinata from your wrath of bossiness." Sakura answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay- hey wait! I am _not_ bossy!" Ino countered back pointing a soap-bubble filled finger at Sakura. Actually, her whole body was covered in soap and bubbles.

"Are to." Tenten answered for Sakura as she raised her head up from her sports bag.

Luckily, she ducked at the right time to protect her head from the soap that came flying towards her face.

"After you shower what are you going to do, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…fix our room?" Ino suggested.

"Thought so. And would Tenten help you with that?" Sakura continued.

Ino shook her head while Tenten scoffed at the mere statement.

"Then if Hinata was here, you'd drag her into it wouldn't you?" Sakura assumed.

"Most likely." Ino answered clueless of the downfall of her answer.

"Well there you have it. Hinata's going to help me with our song that we're performing, anyway." Sakura said going out of the room.

"Oh! Okay, then! Be back soon though!" Ino called resuming her shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

As Sakura stepped outside, she saw an orange blur and the next thing she knew, she had used her _fast reflexes_ to hit whatever was coming to her with her guitar (inside her guitar case).

Just then, a guy with blonde spiky hair fell to the floor unconscious.

Hinata gasped and knelt down to look at the bumps forming at the top of his head.

"Oh my…" she murmured worriedly.

Sakura knelt down too, afraid if she had killed the guy.

"Are you oka-" she was about to finish when she was interrupted.

"I'm okay! But boy! Where'd you learn reflexes like that?" he asked in awe.

"Err…fanboy attacks?" Sakura replied standing up and offering her hand to help the poor guy up.

Naruto looked at it for a moment then grabbed it with a big goofy grin as he stood up.

"Cool! By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki from The Revolutions!" he greeted.

"Nice to know. I'm Sakura, lead singer and this is Hinata, pianist. We're from Tear Drop Kunoishis." Sakura introduced herself and Hinata as well.

"Hi! So where are you guys going?" Naruto asked hoping that he could tag along.

Unknown to the 3 Sasuke had come out of the room and was making his way towards Naruto to drag him away.

"I have a date." Sakura replied.

And all went silent…except for the crickets!

**-cricket- -cricket-** yeah, much better. Right! On with the story.

Naruto stared wide-eyed and Naruto fell backwards into the hands of his emotionless best friend.

"Bye." His only reply was before dragging away the shocked and frozen Naruto.

But before Sasuke could reach the door knob, Naruto awoke again, startled and turned around.

"With who?!" he practically screamed.

Hinata looked at Sakura who raised an eyebrow.

"With my guitar…who else?" was the reply that even got the Uchiha to widen his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………**O.O**

**Gwyn: Actually…this wasn't all that bad. The ending was good ne?**

**Sharon (Sireue): Pfft. walkie talkies? What about Iphones? This is a 5 star hotel for goodness's sake!**

**Ayame and Suzume (Maids): I agree! We should have Iphones! They're modern day technology!**

**Gwyn: Walkie Talkies are too! And what's wrong with walkie talkies anyway?**

**Ayame: Well…it breaks easily!**

**Gwyn: Are both of yours already broken?**

**-silence-**

**Ayame and Suzume: …MAYBE…**

**Gwyn: -rolls eyes- I rest my case. Now onto MUCHMUCH important stuff…**

**Sharon: This is important! We're talking props here! You need more props in the story! **

**Gwyn: Yeah, yeah…later on then.**

**Sharon: Yay!**

**Gwyn: Please Review again! And I hope it didn't suck that much. :D**

**MANY THANKS AGAIN TO TWILIGHTRAVER!**


	6. A Boost of Confidence

**Gwyn: elloskie –ducks n avoids da piano being thrown-**

**CRASH –mixed wid piano keys being slammed-**

**Whoa there! Okay, it's been really long, I know. But hear me out! **

**First,**

**Thanx 2 every1 who reviewed for the 5****th ****chapter! I've also corrected that chapter as well and if I've missed anything, feel free to tell me or just feel free to ignore it and save me from doing one of the troublesome things on my 'everyday-to-do-list'. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to TwilightRaver for giving me this idea/theme for this and some more chapters to come =D. And also to Keplo for his helpful tips! =D Also, there's a slight Hina/Naru in this chapter. Slightly! I can't promise any Hina/Naru some full on romance since, in my opinion, it's still too early, in this chapter. But I do promise you, that this story is going to hav all the pairings I've promised including kakaanko =D me n Sabiha will tell u more bout it nex chapp, k?)**

_**AND,**_

**Guys, I'm **_**really**_** sorry that I have to tell u this, but I have to update longer than my usual 3 days to a week update routine. First, my assignments and projects are ungratefully increasing not only in number but in difficulty! **

**That was one of the reasons this update was longer than usual, but another one was I accidentally deleted my stories (ahehehe plz 4giv me!). And then I had 2 write them again while writing an essay about china , drawing my manga, studying for an all school's test and talking to 4 people at the same time on msn! D: remind me to NEVER multi-task again! Plus I was also banned from da internet for probably about 3 weeks cause I got caught watching Hana-kimi =D **

–**gets hit by an egg- okay, I guess dis aint sumthin 2 laugh about, den…**

**-wipes it off- Well I think I've said enough for now, ne? lol. I'll talk l8r at da end of the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, even god knows that Jiraiya would be bruised up and beaten badly right now for his perverted ness. **

**Jiraiya: You don't mean that do you?**

**Gwyn: Nah…**

**Jiraiya: Ah good, thought so…I mean, what will all the women out there waiting for me, do?**

**Gwyn: Oh I don't know…feel free to run around in bikinis without having an old peepy tod perve at them through bushes?**

**Jiraiya: -drool-**

**Gwyn: Jiraiya? Hey, earth to-oi! Oi! STOP DROOLING ON MY FREAKING KEYBOARD! **

**A Boost of Confidence**

_Last time on Listen to my Lyrics_

"_Bye." His reply was before dragging away the shocked and frozen Naruto._

_But before Sasuke could reach the door knob, Naruto awoke again, startled and turned around._

"_With who?!" he practically screamed._

_Hinata looked at Sakura who raised an eyebrow._

"_With my guitar…who else?" was the reply that even got the Uchiha to widen his_

_End_

Naruto burst out laughing, holding his stomach tightly as he tried to restrain himself from crying out loud.

And that was the only noise that filled their lounge.

Naruto's outburst and the rest was complete silence.

"You've got to be the funniest person right now Sakura-chan! Even funnier than Sasuke-teme over here!" Naruto made out between his laughs once he regained his breath again.

"Oh, yeah? What's so funny?" Sakura asked with a slight hint of anger from the tone of her voice. Although she was still looking calm with her raised eyebrows, the tone didn't sound funny to Hinata.

So why did Naruto keep laughing?

Hinata stared at Naruto, her lips slightly apart, in a shocked expression. Then she turned towards her pink-haired best friend. Sakura's eyes were downcast, but Hinata could see quite clearly since she was right next to the girl.

And that's when Hinata saw it. Inside Sakura's eyes were what? Sadness? Disappointment? Anger?

Sakura's eyes turned dark green…how did she do that? As Hinata observed more, Sakura's emerald orbs were growing darker every second and she could see the little sparks of flame erupting.

Anger.

Why was Sakura angry? Hinata thought shocked.

"Do you have something against what I say?" the pink-haired singer demanded still not raising her head up to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"No, no, no! It's just that it's not everyday I hear something as funny as that!" Naruto explained grinning. He didn't get it all did he? Well, of course he didn't. He's the number one knucklehead…but clearly he would be smart enough to figure out that he's stepping on the no-go-zone?

"What do you find funny, though?" Sakura asked stiffly clenching her knuckles. Hinata looked at Naruto again, but not shocked this time, worried. Was Sakura going to do something to him?

"Well, first you had me thinking you were going out with a guy. You know, one like Sasuke-teme." Naruto reasoned still smiling brightly.

Yes, he was definitely the sun's substitute. It felt cold in the room suddenly when Sakura opened her mouth and spat out her angry retort,

"And why would you think I would go out with a guy like him?"

Naruto burst out into laughter again. "Look in the mirror Sakura! Guys could totally dig you! I mean-well you know what I mean! And Sasuke's a hot guy! Both of you make a great couple!" he answered knowingly.

"Because of appearance? What? Do you guys think I'm some weak and flirty type of girl that I'd stoop that low?" she asked now raising her head so both males could see her angry face.

Naruto finally shut up! AH, now he saw the hurt inside her eyes. A little too late though…

Sakura took one step. "I'm surprised you guys tied with us at the top. You guys are all the same. Think you're all know-at-alls. Over-confident. Arrogant. Foolish. You think all it is to love are _looks_. If you ask me…you're all _pathetic_."

Naruto was about to retort, but Sasuke beat him first. In his mind, he admitted it. It was Naruto's fault in the first place. But, the insult a moment ago, was not just to Naruto but to him. The pinkie didn't know what she was talking about. It's women who're pathetic. He had the right to defend himself on this one.

"If I'm correct, girls are the ones that dress up with tight clothes and over-do their faces with make-up. Why do they do that? Oh, I don't know. To impress us guys? And why do they bother doing that? Oh, right. They also think that looks count. Girls are _pathetic_, if you ask me. _Pathetic, annoying and weak_."

Wow. That was the longest speech he had ever said. No wait, the first speech he had ever said. Usually it was always Neji that thought of brilliant comebacks and spoke up. But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that he was telling the _whole damn truth_. They were all annoying and weak.

Sakura froze at the last words. Images of Kin, Karin and Ami filled her head…and their voices and insults…

_You're so annoying you know that?! _

_Stop crying, you weak girl!_

_Pathetic. You're so, damn, pathetic…_

Hinata gasped worriedly and Sakura's eyes went downcast again and then she continued walking towards the 2.

"No Sakura! Stop!" she cried out to her friend. But she knew there was no point. Hinata knew how those words affected Sakura. Her friend wouldn't be able to hear anything because right now, Sakura was in another place in another time.

In an orphanage, recalling her bitter past. Before Hinata could say anything more Sakura had lifted her clenched fist up and punched it right at Sasuke.

It was funny though, because Sasuke wasn't expecting the pain of his jaw/nose and the contact of the solid door. Damn. Sasuke didn't expect it to _hurt_.

Naruto quickly turned and looked at his friend who was holding his bleeding nose. He didn't expect the force to be much greater either. I mean, she was a _girl_. Girls don't punch guys very easily to make them stagger backwards. It would take probably 30 hard punches of his whole fan-girls combined together to make Sasuke stagger backwards, let alone fall…but this one.

It was a clean swipe. He didn't even see her fist passing his to collide with Sasuke's face.

'_She's strong'_ thought Naruto suddenly in awe of the skinny yet beautiful girl in front of him. But without a word she turned around much to Naruto's disappointment and headed towards the elevator.

The elevator closed and it seemed like Hinata had been forgotten next to her own room's door. She looked up and smiled gently at the 2.

"Please excuse her behaviour. Sakura isn't what you think she is. I'm pretty sure you already found that out though," Hinata apologized looking at Sasuke's jaw. Naruto looked at the forgotten girl a few metres away from him. She was so pretty that he couldn't find his voice again…

"You shouldn't judge us so easily. And I ask you one last request. Never say those 3 words to Sakura again, or she won't hold back." Hinata said before excusing herself from the silent two. Naruto watched her enter the elevator with a dazed look. _'damn.'_

Once the elevator door closed, Naruto banged his head against the door. "My perfect chance to go out with Sakura is now ruined!" he yelled despairingly.

Sasuke stared at his blonde-haired best friend for a second…something about those words annoyed him. _'of course it annoys me. tch, if he dates a girl that hates me and wouldn't hesitate to punch me, I would sure be annoyed…and scared shitless as well...' _

Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth with his face clear of emotions. He was back to his usual self, but Naruto knew he had changed into a somewhat…more irritated guy than his annoyed self.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Hinata made her way to the elevator and couldn't help but think about Sakura's eyes. What she had told the two was a warning. Sakura was strong and Hinata was sure that she had held back. If anyone dare speak like that to the pink-haired girl again, Sakura would surely have done something worse.

Ino and Tenten were usually the ones who used brute force when they were angry, but not Hinata and Sakura. No, Sakura and Hinata were actually the band's worst nightmare if someone had dared remind them both of their past.

They were both good at holding back and Ino and Tenten were the ones who got mad very easily. But that didn't mean, Hinata and Sakura couldn't fight back…

Hinata sweatdropped as she played what had happened in her mind, again and again like a broken tape. That blonde kid sure had guts. And specially that raven-haired dude…Hinata sighed. Still, they could have kept their mouths shut. Well, Naruto should have. And then an image of Sakura's dark downcast eyes flashed in her mind as the elevator door 'ding'ed.

Hinata gasped and ran out. 'No, no, no…Sakura-chan…don't do anything reckless!' she prayed running past other band members who in turn were too shocked to say anything, seeing the well-known pianist of T.D.K.

"Sakura!" Hinata finally called panting placing her hands on her knees for support. Where had Sakura gone to? Surely she was smart enough to know that going outside into the big city, would mean fan crazy people? Hinata shook her head. _'No way. Sakura-chan is smarter than that. Surely…she wouldn't…would she?'_

Her eyes widened as a shadow loomed over her. Was it Saku- RAHUH?! Hinata almost choked when she saw Naruto's worried face lean towards hers. "G-Gah! W-what brings you here?!" Hinata demanded stammering as she stood up abruptly and forced her blush down. Naruto stood up as well with an apologetic smile. "Ne, gomen Hinata-chan! I was just looking for Sasuke-teme and I happened to find you looking like you're about to collapse in the middle of the hallway…!" he murmured anxiously looking at the girl.

Hinata stared at Naruto for a second then smiled gently. Could this really be the same dense guy she had seen half an hour ago? She thought about it for a while and watched him scratch the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. I was just trying to look for Sakura and it's already been 30 minutes...I hope she's okay…" she mumbled sadly.

Naruto looked at the silent girl for a second. "Well, let's go find both of them together!" he offered with a bright Mr. Sunshine smile. Hinata nodded happily and they both resumed the search hunt again.

Hinata couldn't help but admire the guy she was running right next to. 'Even though Sakura had snapped at him and had punched his best friend, he was still able to smile…and here he was helping her too! Weren't they meant to be rivals?!' the thought struck Hinata and she could hear a broken plate sound effect in her mind.

She looked down once again as she suddenly stopped her legs from running any further. Naruto raised his eyebrow curious, "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked stopping in his tracks. Hinata looked at the side and tried to avoid eye contact…if this guy was acting, he was one hell of an actor!

"W-w-well…aren't we s-supposed to be rivals?" she asked worriedly. Naruto raised both of his eyebrows this time in surprise for a second. Then turned back into his normal happy face with the same reassuring tone of his replies; "Then would it be okay, for now if we forget that fact?"

Hinata's heart started to beat faster and louder as she gazed at his hope-filled face, cheerful and handso-…she shook it off with a smile and nodded. "Then…let's go find Sasuke and Sakura together, Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled without stammering.

'_And after all…where there is despair, there's always hope. So maybe that means, that one day, it would be possible for both our bands to become friends, without letting the words 'top' and 'rival' blurry our minds…'_ she murmured inside her mind looking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes as they ran through the hallways.

'_Let's forget for now…'_

**-a few moments later-**

Hinata and Naruto leaned against the wall._ 'Not in the lobby, or the café, or the pools, or the arcade, or the bar…then there's only one more place!'_ Hinata and Naruto widened their eyes.

They both sprinted passed doors, paintings, photos, trophies and windows as they made their way towards the practice rooms. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

…the music rooms!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sakura was relaxed now as she hugged her guitar, staring off into the darkness in front of her. There was only light where she was sitting but she could still make out the shape of the chairs.

She sighed as she listened to the silence that surrounded her…she could hear almost everything in here…

"Please come out now." Sakura called softly lowering her eyes. Even though the footsteps of her follower was hushed, it was no use in this echo-filled place.

Sasuke came out of the shadows and stared at her with a blank face while she scowled at him. "What are you doing here?"

He was silent for a while and sighed. "I wanted to…" he trailed off as he looked away. How was he supposed to say it? He was an Uchiha for goodness sake!

The pink-haired girl looked at him for a while. "Whatever. I've been thinking about what you said before…" She said staring back at him for a while. "…and have come to realize that what you've said is half the truth."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment then settled down. "Look, I guess people have different perspectives of one another. So forget about it." He said. Sakura nodded and smiled gently.

"So, I wanted to ask what kind of genre you play." Sakura asked changing the subject. She watched Sasuke sigh and shrug his shoulders as he muttered a muffled and irritated "rock."

All Sakura could do was grin and pat the space beside her. "Then surely you could play acoustic with me, ne?"

**.......................................................................................................................................................**

**Oh my freakin gosh! I am so sorry for updating so long! Getting grounded and banned from da computer was not how planned it 2 be either. So, bear wid me. **

**Dis chapter was supposed 2 be longer but I don't want u guys 2 be waiting anymore so I couldn't help it. Dis chapter was a bit bad, in my opinion (Because it was so short!). But plz still R&R!**

**I know I probably owe everybody another chapter A.S.A.P. But plz don't chuck tomatoes at me if it's more dan a months time!**

**Oh, and there is another reason and I ****HOPE**** it's great news to all of u who's reading Listen to My Lyrics!**

**I have**_** 2**_** fanfics I've been starting n it will probably come out a month or so. If u guys are lucky enough…maybe even **_**1 week **_**after this update! I hope u guys review on those stories too because the main genres will be ****'romance, adventure and comedy'****. And whoever's a fan of Sasu/Saku, ur welcome 2 read my new story called 'The New Chapters Of My Life'! =D**


	7. Kicking Ass

**Gwyn: I'm **_**back, **_**guys! And since I received some requests on continuing **_**this **_**fanfic, PBCR will have to wait (in a **_**week's **_**time ;D). That's right ^^ To repay the long wait, expect a **_**lot **_**of chapters starting from this week for, I hav a six week summer break. And since I'm grounded for eight months, I could at least make up the 10 week wait high school's burdened me with, to burden **_**you **_**guys with-and I'm just gonna stop rambling cause I'm not even making **_**sense!**_

**I need help with songs, **_**please**_** because there's not that much **_**meaningful **_**(if you get what I mean) songs in our generation. And that's not what Listen to My Lyrics is about now, is it? I have songs prepared but if you want to add a whole pile more, no one's stopping you =)**

**And plus, this one is **_**really **_**short compared to my others just because I wanted to edit the next one and so and so which I promise will arrive after PBCR.**

**So enough rambling for me, enjoy the **_**really long **_**wait and I hope you guys, **_**enjoy!**_** Disclaimer, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Why me…?**

**Gwyn: '-_- you sound so emo it's scary. **

**Sasuke: Someone in the manga **_**has **_**to be. Or else it'd just be filled with daisies and ditzes and ramen.**

**Gwyn: Uh…isn't that **_**nice? **_

**Sasuke: And, are you like, a **_**moron? **_**–sarcastic stare-**

**Gwyn: -flinch- That comment didn't faze me one bit but that stare did! –shiver- Who knew Uchiha's had an ounce of sarcasticness?!**

**Sasuke: -glare-Are you **_**dissing **_**my name?**

**Gwyn: **_**Hardly. **_**I was…just…saying Uchiha's are made of…stone. T_T**

**Sasuke: …?**

**Gwyn: Just do the god damn disclaimer!!! –death glare-**

**Sasuke: She doesn't own **_**anything**_**.**

**Gwyn: (gawsh, Naruto's even better) Except for this plot, my room, my body and my hot chocolate with marshmallows floating that i will _so _make after this. -smug look-**

**Sasuke: Do i look like i care?**

**Gwyn: -vein on forhead pops- that's IT. YOu-**

**BEEP.**

**Hinata: Please enjoy listen to my lyrics and we're very sorry for this M rated inconvenience (which will be cut). ^^ Kohana-chan wishes you the best and says **

**Gwyn: YOu BEEPING SON OF A-**

**Hinata: *cough* wishes that your patience (if possibloe since you're already patient) can stretch a bit longer, for this one is...short. _Enjoy!_**

**_-_**

* * *

-

_Last time on Listen to My Lyrics_

_Hinata and Naruto leaned against the wall. 'Not in the lobby, or the café, or the pools, or the arcade, or the bar…then there's only one more place!' Hinata and Naruto widened their eyes._

…_the music rooms!_

_End_

_- _

**Kicking Ass (namely, _his)_**

**_x_**

"Gomen, Naruto…Sakura might've, umm…overreacted a bit. She's…sensitive to those kinds of things. You know, _stereotyping_. We, erm…kinda _all _are." Hinata apologized as they entered the elevator together.

"A bit?" Naruto joked raising one of his eyebrows, his voice uneven as he tried to regain his breath. He cursed himself for his stupidness playing the scene over and over again in his head.

_Flashback_

"_Look in the mirror Sakura! Guys could totally __**dig**__ you! I mean-well you know what I mean! And Sasuke's a hot guy! Both of you make a great couple!" _

"_Because of appearance? What? Do you guys think I'm some weak and flirty type of girl that I'd stoop that low?" _

"…"

"_I'm surprised you guys tied with us at the top. You guys are all the same. Think you're all know-at-alls. Over -confident. Arrogant. Foolish. You think all it is to love are __**looks**__. If you ask me…you're all __**pathetic**__."_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata avoided his gaze and ever-so-quietly sighed, telling herself she should've known that he was going to say that. What next? 'She owes me _big _time'? If only he knew…what those 3 words meant.

_You're so __**annoying**__ you know that?! _

_Stop crying, you __**weak**__ girl!_

_Pathetic. You're so, damn, __**pathetic**__…_

Closing her eyes in frustration she clenched her fists. How could she even _think _that maybe he was different?! That he would apologize to Sakura because…_ 'because I thought that he would understand.' _She thought bitterly. Not long ago, she might've considered him as a friend. Not a rival or another blonde, blue-eyed hot surfer looking guy all the girls swooned over. _No…_she had thought of him as a-

"Hinata, I was being sarcastic." He chuckled nervously (worried that he might've given her the wrong expression) at her serious/confused face. The said girl jerked her head in his direction widening her pearl-colored eyes as he wiped his forehead in relief.

"You…you were…?"

"_Duh, _Hina-chan!" and looking down, he added with a soft, embarrassed voice, "I was out of line…I was…I was only trying to joke, you know?"

She looked away, her lips twitching as she tried to fight off the smile that she knew would appear at about any time. _'Temptation hurts…' _she thought with a confused laugh.

_DING_

_-_

* * *

-

"You _seriously _don't know how to read _tabs?!" _Sakura exclaimed with shock unconsciously gripping her guitar for 'comfort'. Sasuke turned his head away and 'tch'ed, jumping off from his sitting position on the stage and onto the floor, his feet planted. _'Annoying…' _he scrutinized.

"Don't make me repeat it _again_, pinky." He drawled running a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"_eehhh…g-g-gomen…" _she apologized through gritted teeth, as a vein popped out of her head. How _dare _he just call her _pinky?! _He had _nerve_, she'd admit. But…_pinky?! _

"You may be _handsome _and all but your attitude sure is getting on my _freaking _nerves." She blurted out.

"You think I'm handsome?"

Sakura turned pale blue then red as anime smoke started to oddly come out of her ears. "W-what does- Well yes I- _why are you even asking?!" _

One of Sasuke's delicate eyebrows rose in annoyance, "What I'm _meant _to say is 'at least you have good taste in men'. 'Cause your choice of hair color sure wasn't clever."

And with that, he walked away smirking, with one hand in his pocket and one to tend to his raven locks, from the fuming singer. He could just tell from the aura she was setting from behind him, that her hair bristled as her face turned a darker red with puffed out cheeks and an offended face.

'_cute? Pfft. Annoying...'_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

"Hey Tenten, could you pass me the duck on my bedside lamp?" Ino yelled through the bathroom of their brand new hotel room (for one week anyway).

"Err…_sure_, Ino…but just _why _do you need a duck?" Tenten asked sweat dropping as she stared at the yellow and green duck in her hand weirdly.

"Well I can't let it miss out on _bath _time, now can I?!" Ino shrieked angrily splashing her bubbles in a childlike-tantrum manner. Tenten sweatdropped again as she chucked the odd looking duck to Ino. "Don't take too long, Ino. Might catch a cold." She warned. However, the hyper blonde had already dived down to the bottom of the tub looking for her beloved duck frantically through the bubbles.

Amazingly, Tenten watched the yellow bath toy bob up to the bubbly surface as her friend continued her search underwater. _'Smart duck' _she thought sighing as she closed the door, deciding that she'd at least take a look around the lobby.

And right when she was about to open their main room door to finally have some peace,

"Oh, _there _you are ducky! I've been looking all _over _for you!"

-

* * *

-

"Looks like our drummer and lead singer ain't here yet. What a drag…" drawled our lovable, pine-apple haired guitarist. Neji set down his milo from another sip, turning his attention towards the clock. "You're right. It's already been 2 hours. Wonder what they've been doing."

_Flashback_

"_Dobe, where you going?" Sasuke asked, a visible frown of irritation._

"_Why the hell do you care?" Naruto retorted with a grin on his face, his hand wrapped around the door handle._

"_Don't be soft. We had to cancel the concert in Australia 'cause you ended up in hospital remember?" Sasuke reminded him. And it was true. They had never seen an uglier side of Kakashi…_

"_I…don't remember." Naruto murmured confused, scratching the back of his hed._

_Sasuke sighed and looked at Shikamaru for (well, only a little) trace of help. Said member looked at Neji, then rested his head resuming his nap._

_The Hyuuga sighed and set down his drumsticks. "You snuck off to their 'McDonalds' 3 hours before the concert, had an argument with one of them aussie blokes for not having any of your so-called-ramen, then got kicked out, tried to get back in and you got beaten up by security. That's how you ended up hospital. Ring any bells?"_

_Naruto stayed silent for a minute, then jaw-dropped as his eyes widened like saucers. "W-w-w-w-what?! I so did not do that, Neji! Who the hell would let themselves get beaten up by security just for a food argument?!" he shrieked pointing to the long-haired guy accusingly._

_All was silent, and then a chorus of,_

"_You." _

_-filled the room as Naruto growled and marched away slamming the door behind him. "It would be a miracle if he reaches our elevator since he's bound to get into trouble once he steps outside that door. Someone should follow him." suggested Neji as he twirled his sticks and started his normal routine-beat._

"_It's too troublesome for me." Surely you know?_

_Sasuke glared at the 2 who stared at him with their eyes that showed the tiniest bit of desperateness. "I'm not gonna look after that moron." He simply replied._

_And then, out of the blue,_

_CRASH!_

"_What the hell was that-"_

_SLAM!_

"_-for…" he finished lamely._

_Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his aching butt from the 'throw-sasuke-out-of-the-room' attack. 'And they didn't even say please…' he scoffed in his mind twitching._

_End of Flashback_

"You think we should go?" Neji asked worriedly. About 50 possible events had just gone through his head as time allowed it. And all of them didn't end with a happily ever after at _all_.

Shikamaru rested his head back down and grunted, "Too troublesome. You go."

And with that, the Hyuuga glared at the lazy guitarist before he slammed the door shut.

-

* * *

-

"Wait _just _a minute Uchiha!" she screamed with fury holding up her fist, the other one clutching the guitar easily as she marched down towards the rude guy whom was now smirking.

"What do you want _now, _Pinky?" he mocked turning back. Sakura held back her fist and in a swift motion, brought it forward only to be met by air. Her eyes widened at the Uchiha who dodged it with a mere side move of his head. And her fist was not the only one that had an appointment with fresh air itself for Sakura had begun to fall too.

"_Eeeehhhhh-" _flailing her arms stupidly, she kept moving back and forth, making the uncaring Uchiha slightly dizzy. So without effort, he pushed her to one side and heard the _'oomphf', _making him smirk once again. The pinkette was now on the floor rubbing her butt, forgetting Sasuke.

But, it was too good to be true. Glaring towards the Uchiha once again she pointed accusingly at him. "Why-Why you _little_-"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he scoffed as he crossed his arms defiantly. "If _I'm _small, you're small_er_, isn't that right?" he retorted smartly. Watching the pinkette curse at him from the floor had been amusing, but he had other important things to take care of.

'_Naruto…' _he thought sweat dropping as a million dangerous scenarios popped into his mind. Turning his attention back to Sakura, he had only caught the last few words, '_dumbass_' and _'ice cube'. _"See ya."

Sakura stopped her rambling and looked at him startled, which instantly turned into anger. "Y-you're just _leaving _a lady behind after _pushing _her?! What kind of _man _are you?! You're probably not a man at all."

"Who says I _wanna _be?"

"-gasp- So you're admitting that you _are _gay! _Aha! _So, knew it!"

"-sigh- I'm not gay. I'm just not a _gentle _man."

"-frown- _Man, _that sounded _wrong_."

"-twitch- _You're _the one who's wrong."

"At least I have _manners_."

"-scoff- Keep dreaming, little girl."

"What? You saying I'm not a _lady?!" _

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

In an instant, Sakura tackled him outraged and thus, started a…_catfight? _

_DING_

_-_

* * *

-

As Tenten slid out of the room relieved, she saw a band member of the opposite room make his way out as well. Only, he looked _irritated. 'Typical.' _She thought sighing which caught the attention of the long haired teen.

And as their eyes connected, the world had stopped for a slight fraction as though the only people in the world were each other.

-

* * *

-

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his sockets as his jaw dropped while, if even possible, Hinata had choked on her own breath. The sight was…appalling. Even _if, _the two people on the floor had froze rigid on the spot.

"Sasuke…were you just…_feeling _Sakura-chan's _chest?!" _Naruto asked with the same, shocked and disturbed expression. Sasuke twitched as he looked at his hands which, truth to be told, really _was _on her chest. Except…it had actually meant to _pry _her off him before she left a scratch on his oh-so precious porcelain face.

"A-a-ano…S-S-Sakura…w-w-were you also just…t-touching h-his _l-locks _and _e-enjoying _it?!_" _Hinata stammered as her face turned beet red. Turning red as well, she also looked at her hands on his raven hair that had meant to be pulled out from his scalp. _'This is __**so **__going the wrong way…' _she thought deadpanned.

Without warning, Sasuke pushed her off him making her land on the floor once again with an 'oomphf'. "Dobe, let's go." Naruto glared at the onyx-eyed teen still shocked. "You don't just shove a girl _off _you, teme!" he growled and rushed over to help Sakura up.

Thanking the blonde for a moment, she turned back to the person that had oh-so-rudely pushed her off and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Let me tell you now, Sasuke Uchiha."

The said teen raised his eyebrow as Hinata walked past Naruto and rejoined her pink-haired band member.

-

"We're going to _win _this contest and kick _your _ass."

-

* * *

-

**Gwyn: I'd really like to thank all of my reviewers and subscribers (insert sigh). You guys are really patient and I don't think I've gotten any flames (**_**yet)**_**. I'll try my best to write better and **_**not **_**be banned from the computer from my really really strict parents who have just nearly caught me inside the toilet using the computer instead of…**_**you know**_**. Stupid lock! **

**And if any NejiXTen fans are feeling like this is going to be _boring_ because of what just happened (the whole cliche thing), i _agree _50%. I'm only agreeing that it was cliche. But from my point of view, the 'i think i like him/her' thing will be far away from here. so Neji and Tenten were my only hope. And plus, the next chapter will make more sense. I _promise. _**

**Okay, thank you guys **_**again! **_**R&R.**

**I'll be back again **_**soon. **_**;)**


End file.
